Te odio, Mi princesa
by Isa no Tenshi
Summary: Destinados a estar juntos... por un conflicto en el cual no participaron... obligados a fingir amor... ahora Romeo y Julieta parecía demasiado fantasioso... eso jamás ocurriría...
1. Julieta: la princesa cautiva

Hola! NUEVA HISTORIA lol! SIP! por fin escribo esta historia! tengo desde finales de año con la idea de este fic (gracias Ouran :B) y pues... eso fue por allá de noviembre :D y ahora después de casi 6 meses comienzo a escribirla... no soy un amor? :D en fin... espero les guste ^^.

Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Bien, aquí esta :D

Te odio, Mi princesa...

Yo soy Rillane Françoise Von Blanc La gentilhomme Lucifenia Princesa de Lucifenia y siguiente en la línea de sucesión a la corona imperial. Mi vida es considerada sencilla, llena de lujos y caprichos y aun así, me gane el cariño del pueblo… aunque aun así, siguen los rumores de mi incompetencia e irresponsabilidad… en términos simples, no me creen capas de poder portar una corona de manera digna… llegando a exigirles a mis padres mi matrimonio antes de obtener la corona…

Cambiaba lentamente las páginas de mi libro, no permitiría que nada perturbaría mi perfecta armonía, era una con Shakespeare. Hasta que claro, como Romeo y Julieta, fuimos separados de manera injusta por el ruido de los golpes en mi puerta.

-Princesa Rillane-sama-la chica de pelo verde abrió ligeramente la puerta.

-Pasa Gumi—conteste mientras me sentaba y dejaba mi libro de lado.

-supuse que le interesaría saber que una visita llego—me informo después de hacer una reverencia.

-¿Qué tiene eso de nuevo?—le pregunte mientras me estiraba un poco.

-viene del reino Kagamine—repuso…

Solo recuerdo que me encontraba caminando a toda velocidad por el pasillo que conducía al estudio de mis padres, suspire acercando mi mano a la perilla… antes pude escuchar la voz de mi padre, olvidando por completo mis modales, junte mi oído con la puerta.

-¿Qué piensa él?—pregunto mi padre.

-el sabe que es por el bien de ambos reinos—respondió la voz de una mujer algo madura.

Silencio… tome un respiro hondo antes de tocar la puerta para después abrirla.

-Rin—dijo mi padre algo sorprendido—Meiko-san, ella es Rillane, nuestra hija—añadió señalándome, ella solo hiso una reverencia—Rin, ella es Meiko Nagai Namae, enviada de el reino Kagamine—me informo, yo hice una reverencia de igual manera.

-encantada de conocerla Princesa Rillane, supongo que quiere saber el porqué de mi visita—yo solo asentí con lentitud—vengo a ofrecer un acuerdo de paz con su reino—me informo seria, un escalofrió recorría mi espalda.

-¿Qué condiciones tiene dicho acuerdo?—pregunte imitando su actitud.

-los reyes murieron, dejando a su único hijo varón Allen Everett de Noailles al poder del reino Kagamine—seguí mirándola, sin moverme o respirar… sabia a que se refería pero no quería aceptarlo—hemos llegado al acuerdo de un compromiso arreglado entre usted y el príncipe Allen… así las rivalidades y conflictos terminaran—concluyo con su sentencia.

-lo siento no—respondí sin pensarlo—la sangre Real debe permanecer pura y eso hare aun y cuando deba casarme con mi primo—añadí con soberbia—disculpe haberla hecho perder su tiempo, puede retirarse—termine dándole la espalda.

-usted no comprende Princesa Rillane, el compromiso ya fue cerrado—me detuvo, voltee molesta y ella solo me mostro un pergamino con el sello de ambos reinos.

Por un instante mi vista se nublo de la por la ira, habían sido capaces de entregarle mi vida a una persona que jamás había visto, por el bienestar de un reino que jamás había gobernado… Sonreí con gracia mientras me inclinaba haciendo una reverencia, aun en el peor momento de mi existencia, debía recordar mis modales… era una princesa… solo una princesa…

x..X..x..X..x

Me deje caer con cansancio en la base de un gran árbol, llevaba caminando por más de una hora y no era fácil cargar con aquel pesado vestido…

Baje la mirada suspirando— ¿ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos del castillo?—le pregunte al viento y al no obtener respuesta comencé a llorar…

-si busca el camino de regreso, yo puedo llevarla—escuche una voz cerca de mi… quizás demasiado cerca.

-no estoy perdida—respondí mientras volteaba mi mirada para así limpiar mis lagrimas, el solo me tomo de la barbilla obligándome a verlo.

-¿entonces porque lloras?—me pregunto y sin importarle lo que yo pensaba limpio mis lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos, baje mi mirada al instante… realmente no estaba acostumbrada a aquello… estaba prohibido que alguien me tocara, pero a él parecía no importarle.

-¿Quién eres?—pregunte de modo apenas audible, el sonrío mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia.

-mi nombre no tiene importancia Princesa Rillane y soy un campesino cualquiera indigno de su presencia… pero eso no quiere decir que la dejare llorando sola en el bosque… escuche que ahí pervertidos por los alrededores—dijo lo ultimo como secreto, yo solo sonreí aceptando la mano que me ofrecía para levantarme.

- no dirás tu nombre, ¿verdad?—sonreí con tristeza.

-no le hallo importancia, pero si necesita llamarme por algún nombre… ¿Qué le parece Romeo?—me sonrío con dulzura.

-¿y porque ese nombre?—le cuestione dudosa.

-porque soy indigno de estar en su presencia querida Capuleto—continuo quizás estaba mal que un campesino me hablara así, pero para este punto ya no tenía importancia.

-me parece bien Romeo—le correspondí la sonrisa mientras el besaba mi mano—supongo que por eso… usted podría llamarme Rin—añadí algo apenada, el solo me sonrío de nueva cuenta.

Nos sentamos en la orilla del rio, dijo que quizás estaba siendo grosero por preguntarme mis problemas sin antes haberse presentado de manera adecuada.

-ahora ella vive en Italia—me conto con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿La extrañas?—le pregunte mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-nadie me había preguntado eso—me respondió con un deje de tristeza—supongo que todos asumen que es así—se detuvo mientras miraba el lecho del rio—realmente no, ella es feliz con su esposo… y eso me hace feliz, extrañarla implicaría que la quiero de regreso…y eso sería egoísta—volvió a sonreír.

-tu hermana tiene suerte de tenerte—respondí sonriendo de igual manera, el solo puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y me sonreía de modo dulce.

-gracias—susurre mirando mis pies dentro del agua cristalina juntos a los de él, el solo me miro con duda—gracias por no tratarme como princesa—susurre algo avergonzada.

-gracias por dejarme hacerlo—me respondió—entonces Rin—susurro— ¿me dirás como terminaste en el bosque hablando con un desconocido?—baje mi mirada… suspirando cansada.

-mis padres me comprometieron con un extraño—su mirada cambio de modo radical—el es el príncipe Allen del reino Kagamine—suspire sonoramente mientras el alejaba su mirada de mi.

-supongo que eso arruino tu vida—susurro aun sin verme—nadie quiere casarse con un desconocido—añadió.

-también puedo suponer que esto arruino su vida también… por lo que no puedo culparlo—suspire bajando mi mirada de nuevo.

Silencio… largo y extenso silencio…

-sabes Romeo—susurre intentando romperlo—yo como tú, tengo a una persona muy querida lejos—el me miro con duda—mi mejor amigo de infancia esta en América, en el Nuevo Mundo con toda su familia—me detuve mirando el cielo—creo que termine aquí, porque jamás seré capaz de decirle que lo amo—deje caer mi cabeza… termino en su hombro sin darme cuenta—yo siempre estuve enamorada de él… ahora con esto… jamás podre decírselo—pude escucharlo suspirar y acaricio mi cabeza… volviendo de nuevo al extenso silencio…

-quizás Allen también este enamorado como yo…quizás yo también este arruinando su vida—Romeo solo rio con ironía mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano para levantarme también.

-Princesa Rillane, es tarde… la acompañare lo más cerca que pueda del castillo sin que lo consideren secuestro—me sonrío mientras comenzaba a caminar y yo lo comenzaba a seguir… el hechizo se había roto… a pesar de que yo quisiera ser siempre solo Rin…

Caminamos en completo silencio, el mantenía su mirada al frente y yo en sus ojos, algo había cambiado en ellos… lo sabia pero no era capaz de saber qué.

-Romeo—el me miro y yo solo le sonreí—disculpa… creo que el tema de Allen te incomodo—me disculpe haciendo una reverencia.

-me incomoda el hecho de que prefiere su libertad antes que la paz de los reinos… de su reino—respondió con algo de molestia—pero creo que haber pasado toda su vida como una princesa… deja el mal habito de ser egoísta—ahora mi mirada era la que había cambiado, el había dejado su dulzura para golpearme con sus palabras—solo puedo acompañarla hasta aquí, un placer conocerla Princesa Rillane—se despidió mientras besaba mi mano para después sonreírme por última vez y desaparecer en la obscuridad del bosque.

El tenia razón, tanta que era humillante… un simple campesino había logrado callarme… me había hablado como nadie jamás se atrevió a hablarme… como nadie tenía permitido… pero a él parecía no importarle. ¿Pero qué sabia él?... el no estaba destinado a vivir una vida sin amor… pero aun así, aun a pesar de sus palabras… yo sonreí.

Mire el cielo… obscuro y lleno de estrellas, me deje caer de nuevo en el suelo, con ello creando el peculiar ruido de las hojas romperse, no quería continuar… no quería ser una princesa…—_decepción_—susurre eso era lo que había en los ojos de Romeo… decepción… no quería que el sintiera eso por mi… no el…

Me levante sacudiendo mi vestido… el tenia razón, era por el bien de ambos reinos, mi reino… por su bien. Suspire cansada, era momento de entrar, si no enviarían a Luka y Gakupo a buscarme… claro si no lo habían hecho ya.

x..X..x..X..x

-¡¿Dónde diablos estabas Rillane?—me grito mi madre mientras golpeaba mi mejilla, yo solo baje mi mirada esperando a que volviera a golpearme.

-su majestad, ella estaba en el rio, no debe preocuparse yo la estaba cuidando—escuche la voz de Luka desde mi espalda, levante la vista y la vi sujetando la mano de mi madre.

-¡estaba tan preocupada!—grito mi madre entrando en llano mientras me abrazaba—perdóname Rin, pero estaba tan preocupada—siguió mi madre.

-después de unos segundos correspondí su abrazo… pero pude sentir la mano de Luka en mi hombro seguida de s voz—su majestad, el príncipe Allen no debe tardar—nos informo haciendo que mi madre se separara de mi.

-no importa, decidí que esto se cancelara—respondió mi madre.

-eso podría desatar una guerra entre ambos reinos—repuso Luka.

-bien la baldra—añadió mi madre.

-no…-susurre intentando detenerlas—yo me casare… por el bien del reino—añado bajando mi mirada para después levantarla y sonreír con alegría… no me arrepentiría de mi decisión… no lo haría…

Hubo silencio, completo silencio, pero Gakupo se encargo de romperlo…

-su majestad, el carruaje de los Kagamine se acerca—sostuve la respiración, tarde tanto en regresar que ahora no había tiempo… pero Luka con sincronía militar comenzó a lanzar ordenes.

-su majestad, valla al vestíbulo a recibirlos, Gakupo consigue más tiempo y Rillane ven conmigo—todos hicieron sin dudar su voluntad.

Nos dirigimos lo más rápido que pudimos a mi habitación, apenas cerró la puerta, comenzó a quitarme todo lo que traía, lanzándolo a diestra y siniestra por toda la habitación dejándome completamente desnuda me ordeno entrar a la tina, ya dentro comenzó a bañarme tan rápido como podía, al salir saco el vestido más bonito que encontró y me comenzó a vestir… parecía muñeca incapaz de vestirse sola. Cuando termino me empujo fuera de la habitación y comenzamos a caminar con dirección al vestíbulo.

-¿Cómo sabias donde me encontraba?—pregunte mientras caminaba a su lado.

-porque mi deber es cuidarla… y eso implica saber dónde está y con quien, todo el tiempo—dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-entonces…-susurre de modo apenas audible— ¿tú sabes quién era mi acompañante?—pregunte intentando no verla.

-es Romeo Montesco… el mismo lo dijo—respondió con ironía, yo solo suspire.

-¿entonces no sabes quién es?—pregunte aun sin verla.

-claro que lose, pero si él no quiso decírselo tendrá sus motivos—repuso.

Suspire y fue cuando escuchamos un ruido proveniente del primer piso, Luka puso su mano sobre mi hombro deteniéndome—disculpe el retraso de Allen—escuche la misma voz de la mujer esta mañana.

-quise dar un paseo por el pueblo y me perdí— respondió aquella voz que se me hacia tan familiar.

-iras sola a partir de aquí… suerte—susurro Luka mientras soltaba mi hombro y yo comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, al levantar la vista lo primero que vi fueron a nuestros invitados… y a Romeo…

-Buenas noches princesa Rillane—me saludo el único rostro desconocido.

-Buenas noches príncipe Allen—salude cordialmente haciendo una reverencia.

-se equivoca princesa… yo soy el príncipe Allen—levante la vista al instante y encontré a Romeo señalándose a sí mismo.

-"no le hallo importancia, pero si necesita llamarme por algún nombre… ¿Qué le parece Romeo?"— ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?... que ingenua fui…

Fin del cap.

* * *

En lo personal... las historias de princesas y la edad medieval son realmente mis favoritas... desde que comencé a escribir e tenido un fuerte deseo de escribir una historia... pero no quería la típica... así que después de una escena del anime Ouran (que saldrá después en el fic) se me ocurrió esto... espero les guste ^^ Cuídense.

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!

P.D: me propuse mejorar mi ortografía por cierto xD


	2. Romeo: El príncipe ególatra

Y ahora Isa con los avances informativos :D! ok... no es informativo, PERO! si es un avance :D espero que esta historia les este gustando -w- y aun no se muy bien que final poner... pero :D espero cumpla mis expectativas :D

Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes

Bien! aquí esta!

Capitulo 2

Me mantuve en mi lugar sin mover un solo musculo, sin respirar… sin parpadear… no se cuanto tiempo me petrifique ante la mirada de todos… ante su mirada. Estaba segura que era la misma persona y los mismos ojos… pero demostraban soberbia absoluta y su sonrisa no era dulce… era de burla.

-un placer conocerla Rillane-sama—añadió haciendo una reverencia.

-el placer es mío Príncipe Allen—salude del mismo modo.

Baje lo que restaba de escaleras sentándome a un lado de mi madre, quien se encontraba a uno de los extremos de la mesa, junto a mí se sentó el.

La cena no fue diferente a todas, yo solo me mantenía en completo silencio y asintiendo a cada pregunta que me hacían sin prestar atención…-"¿Qué le parece Romeo?"—Resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza—"porque soy indigno de estar en su presencia querida Capuleto"—había sido tan estúpida, que ahora me causaba gracia… tanta que reí sin pensarlo y en voz alta.

-¿Rillane?—me pregunto mi padre clavando su vista en mi, aparentemente no estaban hablando de nada gracioso.

-lo siento—me disculpe tosiendo de manera espontanea—me encuentro algo enferma—mentí apenada bajando mi mirada.

-creo que es tarde y la princesa debe descansar— comenzó Meiko—así que nosotros nos retiramos por ahora—añadió mientras todos se levantaban e iban directo al vestíbulo, yo solo me levante haciendo una reverencia como despedida.

-recupérate querida Julieta-susurro el besando con atrevimiento mi mejilla para después alcanzar al resto.

De nuevo me petrifique en mi lugar mientras apretaba con fuerza mis puños, estaba molesta, estaba furiosa. Suspire tratando de calma y con lentitud me dirigí a mi habitación cerrando con llave la puerta detrás de mí. Lo primero que vi fue toda mi ropa regada por absolutamente todas partes… suspire sonoramente y comenzó a quitarla del camino para arrogarla a una esquina… podría haber llamado a Gumi… pero no quería tener a nadie aquí, quería estar sola.

Retire con mucha fuerza el vestido que se encontraba sobre mi cama, encontrando debajo del aquel libro que leía… -Romeo y Julieta—susurre con amargura—eres una estúpida Rin, ¿como no lo viste antes?, ¡Pero no! Ahí vas tú con un aldeano cualquiera a contarle tu vida y al final, solo para descubrir que se burlaba de ti de la peor manera… ¡eres una estúpida!, ¡La mayor de las estúpidas Rin!—grite furiosa mientras me dejaba caer a un lado de mi cama—los aldeanos no saben leer—termine arrojando fuera de mi vista aquel libro y dejándome caer de lleno en el suelo.

-sabes, Shakespeare tardo y se esforzó escribiendo este libro como para que lo arrojes como si nada—me regaño una voz particular, me levante rápidamente mirándolo curiosa.

-¿Allen?—pregunte mientras lo miraba sin comprender el porqué de su presencia.

-hace unas cuantas horas era Romeo—me informo sin mirarme manteniendo aun su mirada en el libro hojeándolo, me levante furiosa y le arrebate el libro, para después mirar detrás de él.

-¿Cómo subiste?, son dos pisos—le dije sorprendida, el solo dio un pequeño salto haciéndome retroceder medio paso.

-soy buen escalador—me respondió restándole importancia, para luego, poner sus manos sobre mis mejillas y besarme, segundos después se separo de mi para dirigirse a otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Por qué haces esto?—pregunte mientras trataba de no llorar… a él simplemente no le importaba esto… realmente no le importaba nada de esto.

-serás mi esposa dentro de 6 meses, así que, ¿Cuál es el problema que bese a la mujer con la que tendré descendencia?—me pregunto sarcástico, regrese mi vista encontrándolo recostado en mi cama mirando el techo.

-¿6 meses?—pregunte sorprendida, el solo soltó un ligero si-¿Por qué tan poco tiempo volví a preguntar.

-en realidad tu padre pedía más tiempo para conocernos, pero como te reíste, supongo diste a entender que era tiempo suficiente—respondió el como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿6 meses?—volví a preguntar atónita, el solo soltó otro ligero si-¿6 meses?—repetí, el hiso lo mismo con su respuesta-¿6 meses?—pregunte, esta vez no obtuve respuesta pues él se levanto-¿solo 6…-y volvió a besarme, esta vez con dulzura, tratando de hacer que guardara silencio, lo separe con brusquedad de mi y golpee su mejilla con fuerza.

-no te burles así de mi—le exigí comenzando a llorar.

El no respondió y se mantuvo en su lugar, levante la vista y lo vi sonreírme, no como Allen… sino como Romeo… baje la mirada viendo como sus puños estaba apretados, volví a levantar la vista y el seguía sonriéndome.

-¿te reíste acaso cuando comprendiste lo tonta que fuiste?—me pregunto, no con una sonrisa de burla, sino una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunte tratando de terminar con esto lo más rápido, su mirada cambio, en realidad la alejo de la mía.

-quería saber si estabas bien—me respondió tomando mis mejillas, pensé que volvería a besarme pero solo junto su frente con la mía—pero veo que no tienes fiebre—respondió separándose de mi, para luego besar de manera fraternal mi frente—descansa Rin—termino con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-espera—le ordene bajando la mirada incapaz de verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?—me pregunto regresando su vista apoyando su mano sobre la ventana… comenzaba a pensar que tenía problemas de personalidad múltiple.

-¿Por qué no te presentaste como Allen?—le pregunte dudosa, levantando la vista encontrándome con su sonrisa.

-quería conocer a mi futura esposa, no como princesa educada, sino como una chica normal—me respondió con aquella encantadora sonrisa.

-¿tu sabias que yo estaría en el rio?—le pregunte realmente sorprendida, el solo rio algo fuerte.

-realmente fui a dar un paseo y me perdí, no espere encontrar a la princesa Rillane llorando en el rio—baje la mirada, pude escucharlo suspirar sonoramente—pero lo agradezco, quizás si eso no hubiera pasado yo pensaría lo peor de ti—añadió, levante la vista encontrándolo sentado en la ventana—aunque quizás deba golpear a ese tal Mikuo—me sonrió de manera dulce saltando por la ventana, suspire sonoramente mientras me dejaba caer de lleno en el suelo.

-Mikuo—susurre, el simple hecho de que su mano rozara la mía, activaba un ecosistema entero en mi estomago, aceleraba mi corazón con solo verlo y mis piernas se derretían con solo escuchar su voz decir mi nombre… el hecho que él me besara… mataba mi corazón… lo detenía y me obligaba a morir lentamente por no tener a Mikuo conmigo… tendría un matrimonio muerto… como mi corazón cuando Allen me toca…

x..X..x..X..x

Caí fuertemente en el suelo, raro en mi caer mal, pero aun así logre recuperarme rápidamente, pude ver a Meiko mirarme con los brazos cruzados a la distancia… pero aun así no me moví, tenía la impresión de que ella sabría sin que le digiera todo lo que hice, mas por la ligera sensación extraña en mis labios… supuse al instante que era el maquillaje que Rillane usaba. Me moví con lentitud hacia donde ella se encontraba y ella seguía sin mover un musculo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Julieta?—me pregunto apenas estuve a la suficiente distancia.

-tiene algo de fiebre y esta postrada en cama, nada que una buena noche de sueño no le quite—respondí mientras pasaba de largo y me dirigía a donde Kaito se encontraba.

-desde cuando tus labios son rosas—me pregunto Kaito inclinándose para ver mis labios, me sonroje al instante y pude escuchar una pequeña risa seguida de un ligero golpe en mi espalda.

-supongo subiste a asegurarte que tuviera un dulce sueño—siguió con su burla Meiko subiendo al carruaje, Kaito la siguió de cerca riéndose de igual manera, suspire molesto… debía ser más cauteloso… regrese mi vista a la habitación, pude verla acercarse a la ventana para cerrarla… era tan descuidada que supongo no noto mi presencia, sonreí en modo de despedida para subir al carruaje.

-¿aun no te has arrepentido?—me pregunto Meiko sin verme.

-aun no comienzo—le respondí sonriente.

-es peligroso, no para ellos… para ti—repuso mirándome a los ojos.

-estaré bien—respondí a sus reclamos con una sonrisa encantadora.

-tu sonrisa dejo de gustarme—añadió desviando su mirada lejos de mi.

-ella es una chica muy linda—comenzó Kaito—creo que no deberías—añadió, pero lo interrumpí.

-pensé que después de que Lenko se casara, mi consciencia solo sería mi cabeza—termine con la conversación alejando mi mirada de ellos.

Quizás no era el mejor modo, pero haría que los deseos de mi madre se cumplieran… aun y cuando tuviera que hacer algo que iba totalmente contra mis principios… además… sería divertido.

* * *

aclaraciones :D

Lia: gracias ^^ me alegra mucho que te gustara

Amy: :D gracias

Liia: gracias ^^

Sawako: ya se! estuve muerta un rato muy grande xD... justo estaba pensando en ese fic últimamente ¬w¬ ya se me ocurrirá algo -w-

Anaiza: gracias ^^

Lily: :D todas quieren... yo no tengo el perfil para serlo xD en fin, me alegra que te gustara ^^ y claro podemos serlo ^^

Jaly: asdasd era inevitable xD la historia de Romeo y Julieta me persigue (de verdad, llegue a encontrar un libro de ellos en mi casa y en mi vida lo había visto xD) me alegra que te gustara ^^

Eclipse: llamarte así se me hace raro xD ^^ muchas gracias espero este también te guste

Buee! ando depre por un examen que creo reprobe (naa ando corta de tiempo) así que me iré solo diciéndoles.. adiós... xD ok no, solo diciéndoles que como tendré varias historias puede que tarde actualizando xD pido paciencia

Manténganse vivos! :D

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	3. La ira de Julieta

Buuu! xD nop, no estoy muerta, realmente no e tenido cabeza para nada, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que publique el ultimo cap o cuando termine un capitulo en poco tiempo... el motivo de mi crisis es sensillo, se llama "Preparatoria" estoy aterrada y ni pienso claramente, el punto es que el cap ya esta! :D espero les guste -w- tratare de subir el siguiente en menos tiempo :D.

Vocaloid no me pertence ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Bien aqui esta:

Cap 3

Abrí los ojos con parte de mi cabello desordenado cubriéndolos, me incorpore con lentitud quitando la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo, para dejar a la vista, mi sencilla pijama, aun descalza salí de mi habitación para poder desayunar, poco me importaba no estar presentable, era demasiado temprano como para que algún visitante me molestara. Suspire con pesadez mientras caminaba por el corredor y luego bajar las escaleras.

-buenos días Rillane-sama—escuche una voz con cierto toque de burla, levante la visa para luego intentar tomar parte de mi vestido y hacer una reverencia… pero al bajar la mirada no me encontré precisamente con un lujoso vestido.

Solté un grito que resonó por toda la habitación levante la vista a instante encontrándome con la mirada de Allen sobre mí, el me miraba con una sonrisa, como si todo esto fuera muy gracioso. Gire sobre mi misma y subí las escaleras tan rápido como podía, solo escuche un "que sea un vestido ligera, por favor" de parte de él.

Cerré la puerta instantáneamente después de entrar, me recosté en la puerta y me deje caer al suelo… ¡me había visto en pijama! Él la última persona que quisiera que me viera así, no podía ni imaginar lo que vendría después, suspire resignada mientras me levantaba, mire cada uno de mis vestidos "un vestido ligero, por favor"… eh… ¿un vestido ligero dijo?... un vestido ligero le daré.

Baje lentamente las escaleras, mis zapatos resonaban por el lugar, el volteo su mirada al darse cuenta de mi presencia, su quijada callo momentáneamente, para después cruzar los brazos molesto.

-¿eso consideras un vestido ligero?—me pregunto con sarcasmo, yo solo le sonreí con dulzura, extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar lo que restaba de escaleras, pero yo solo ignore su gesto haciendo una reverencia.

-buenos días Allen-sama—lo salude como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca me hubiera visto en pijama, el hiso una reverencia en respuesta.

-buenos días princesa Rillane—me regalo una sonrisa—se ve hermosa… pero su pijama me gustaba más—añadió, lo mire molestia, la cual el correspondió.

Nos quedamos en silencio, su rostro notoriamente molesto había matado todas mis preguntas, ¿tanto le había molestado mi reacción?

-buenos días Allen-sama, Rillane-sama—saludo cordialmente Luka arrodillándose enfrente de nosotros, terminado repentinamente con la mirada molesta de Allen y el tenso ambiente.

-Buenos días Luka-san—saludo Allen con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí tan temprano?—pregunto ella con cordialidad levantándose.

-quería dar un paseo con la princesa, pero creo no será posible—respondió al instante mirándome.

-¿Dónde está mi padre Luka?—le pregunte ignorando completamente su mirada.

-en su despacho—me respondió, hice una reverencia y salí del lugar, lo último que pude escuchar fue la voz de Allen preguntándole a Luka si podía dar un paseo por el castillo.

Camine tan rápido como el pesado vestido me lo permitía, hasta que por fin pude ver la puerta del despacho, cansada toque la puerta abriéndola a la par de la voz de mi padre autorizando mi entrada.

-te vez hermosa Rin—me informo mi padre con una sonrisa, pero yo me mantenía seria.

-padre, necesito discutir un asunto—le respondí, el me indico que me sentara en una de las sillas que se encontraban enfrente de él.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?—me pregunto, yo me mantuve en silencio meditando mis palabras.

-necesito hablar sobre mi compromiso con el príncipe Allen—le dije al instante, el asintió dándome a entender que me escuchaba—es muy poco tiempo—añadí.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste en la cena?—me pregunto con algo de molestia.

-no me sentía bien—le respondí.

-¿Quién te informo sobre el tiempo?—me pregunto de nuevo.

-Luka—el suspiro, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-no puedo hacer nada—me respondió, abrí la boca con la intención de protestar, pero el solo cambio su expresión—sabes que cualquier persona en mi lugar te hubiera casado al siguiente día, no seas malagradecida—me reprendió, suspire resignada relajando mis hombros, lo sabía, no había mucho, mejor dicho, nada que pudiera hacer para remediar esto—retírate—me ordeno tratando de controlar su molestia, me levante e hice una reverencia.

Esto era tan frustrante, pero lo sabía, aun y cuando me hubieran dado todo el tiempo del mundo, jamás me podría enamorar de un ególatra mentiroso como Allen… y aunque las cosas fueran diferentes, yo amaba a Mikuo más que a cualquier otro ser vivo… más que a mí misma…

Empuje con cansancio la puerta de mi cuarto, era desesperante traer un vestido tan pesado, levante la vista encontrándome con Allen recostado en mi cama con mi libreta en sus manos mientras la hojeaba con una tremenda tranquilidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunte tratando de controlarme, el se incorporo y me pidió que cerrara la puerta, y luego se volvió a acostar-¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación?—le pregunte más molesta ante su insolencia, el solo ignoro mi pregunta.

-me gustan tus dibujos—me informo mientras cerraba la libreta y la ponía sobre su pecho, se incorporo para luego mostrándome uno de mis dibujos-¿Quiénes son ellos?—me pregunto.

-¡regrésamela!—le exigua intentando correr para tomarla, pero solo logre car de lleno en el suelo. Pude escuchar un fuerte ruido de pasos apresurados, cuando por fin logre levantar la vista, lo encontré extendiendo su mano.

-_¿estás bien?_—la voz de Mikuo y Allen se habían fusionado en una hermosa melodía para mis oídos, sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza, ¿Cómo diablos había sido capaz de compararlos?

-sal de mi habitación—le exigí aun desde el suelo—sal, quiero cambiarme—levante la vista, el abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar—aun no soy tu esposa, sal—el solo asintió con una sonrisa y salió del lugar, me mantuve unos segundos en el suelo, luego intente levantarme… pero mis brazos no era tan fuertes, el vestido pesaba demasiado… ahora me sentía la mayor de las estúpidas por no aceptar su mano.

-¡Luka!—grite fuertemente.

-ella no está—escuche a través de la puerta… ahora qué diablos haría— ¿necesitas ayuda?—me pregunto de nuevo, me deje caer y el ruido resonó por la habitación.

-no—susurre tan fuerte como para que el escuchara, pero abrió la puerta y me miro desde su altura.

-dame tu mano—me ordeno estirando la suya, resignada la tome—la otra también, te lastimaras si solo te levanto con una mano—me ordeno y yo solo suspire acatando su orden, me levanto con facilidad, pero por la fuerza termine dando un paso en falso y casi vuelvo a caer, pero él puso su mano en mi espalda y pego su cuerpo al mío para evitarlo, se mantuvo en su lugar unos segundos.

-gracias—susurre, al instante él se separo de mi y volteo su mirada a la puerta y se giro dispuesto a irse—espera—susurre avergonzada, el regreso su vista y yo le di la espalda-¿…podrías?—le pregunte, era humillante, pero si no lo hacía, terminaría de nuevo en la misma situación. Pude sentir sus fríos dedos deslizarse por mi espalda, desatando así los cordones de mi corsé… respire aliviada cuando la tortura termino.

-esperare afuera—me informo saliendo de nuevo, regrese la vista pero solo pude verlo cerrar la puerta.

x..X..x..X..x

Me senté en el suelo, mire el techo y baje la mirada de nuevo, estaba siendo demasiado suave… debía terminar con esto, no quería convertirme en su mejor amigo, quería, necesitaba su odio y pronto… "_Esto es peligroso, no para ellos… si no para ti" _una risa sarcástica salió de mis labios, _amor_ eso insinuaba, ¿verdad?, cubrí mi rostro y reí con un tanto de más fuerza, esto solo era un compromiso arreglado, no era más que un juego para lograr objetivos, el amor no entraba en el juego, jamás lo haría…reí de nuevo, jamás permitiría que algo como el _"amor"_ se metiera en mi camino.

Me levante recargándome en la puerta, relaje mis hombros mientras cerraba los ojos cansado, debía cumplir mi promesa y según entendía, el anuncio del compromiso seria pronto… me recargue mas con la intención de tomar impulso, pero solo logre caer de espaldas, sobre otro cuerpo. Me gire con la intención de levantarme, pero al hacerlo me encontré con los ojos cerrados de Rillane… debía dejar de ser suave…

-oh Rillane, no deberíamos hacer esto con la puerta abierta, pero si tanto insistes—comencé con una voz de clara perversión, besándola, ella comenzó a forcejear e instintivamente sonreí, la sujete con fuerza por las muñecas y seguí besándola. Hasta que pude sentir un agudo dolor de en mis labios y un fuerte dolor en mi entrepierna, gire gimiendo de dolor y me aleje de ella, solo pude verla levantarse y restregar su brazo contra sus labios.

-¡eres un estúpido Allen!—me grito molesta saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando el dolor dejo de matarme, me senté contra la pared limpiando con mis dedos la sangre que salía de mi labio y suspire sonoramente, para después enterrar los dedos en mi cabello, la imagen de Rillane molesta a punto de llorar de la ira inundo mi conciencia y estaba comenzando a matarme, pero era lo único que podía hacer, solo eso podía hacer… debía cumplir con mi palabra y no encontraba mejor modo que ese… Suspire sonoramente mientras agitaba mi cabello y me levantaba, al menos iría y hablaría con Meiko para resolver aquel asunto, si no ocupaba mi mente en algo, mi conciencia me obligaría a ir y pedir disculpas…

x..X..x..X..x

Corrí mientras tallaba mi boca y luego mis ojos, corría tan rápido como podía, lo menos que quería en ese momento era que él me alcanzara, claro si es que me estaba persiguiendo. Corrí por todo el bosque que rodeaba el castillo y llegue de nuevo a ese lugar, el rio donde conocí a "Romeo" me senté a la orilla como aquella vez y hundí mis pies en el agua cristalina. Podía ver mi rostro con pequeños rastros de lágrimas y mis ojos rojos también, talle de nuevo mis ojos para tratar de quitarlo, pero solo lograba enrojecerlo más, suspire resignada al rendirme.

-¿así será el resto de mi vida?—le pregunte a mi reflejo en el agua, ella pareció sonreírme tratando de consolarme—Mikuo—susurre al tratar de tocar mi reflejo, saque mis piernas y me recosté boca abajo, quería verme para asegurarme de que esto no era una pesadilla… que era real…

Fin del cap.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Clover: muchas gracias :D me alegra que te guste ^^

Mary: Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo! xD disculpa la larga espera. Bueno, la cosa es que tengas cuidado y ya -w- es bueno ser precavido :D!

Anaiza: ^^ muchas gracias

Amy: espero tambien te alla gustado este ^^

Sakura: No estoy encaprichada! la historia me persige! T_T gracias! me alegra que te valla gustando -w- mas porque me aguantas con mis dudas exitenciales sobre el fic xD Mi Len siempre es Tierno e.e es inevitable, seeehhh aun no decido eso, deberas escucharme por mas rato discutirlo xD espero este te alla gustado -w-

Isa se volvio adicta a Fullmetal Alchemist! amo con locura ese anime ._. y queria decirlo y lo dire! LO AMO! y lo mejor y mas genial es que un amigo me dedico un Fandub de una de las mejores canciones del primer anime "Bratja" y el canta hermoso! T_T soy una chica feliz! sobre el fic, espero no retrasarme mucho con el xD

Hasta la proxima! :D se cuidan!

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	4. La preocupación de Romeo

Hola! ando publicando muy rápido este cap xD, pero la cuestión es que me cortaran el Internet esta semana xD y si tengo suerte quizás... quizás algún día me lo re-instalen (para dentro de dos semanas según mi hermano, tiempo suficiente para terminar este fic) e.e así que dije "publico y aviso de mi ausencia... aunque de seguro no me extrañaran e.e" En fin.

Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Bien aquí esta :D (por cierto, comenzare a ponerles nombres e.e)

Capitulo 4: _La preocupación de Romeo_

De nuevo, Meiko me miraba con sus brazos cruzados y sus caderas ligeramente inclinadas— ¿la hiciste llorar?—me pregunto entre molesta y sarcástica, desvié la mirada—te dije que no debías comenzar algo que no querrás terminar—me informo molesta.

-no quiero convertirme en su mejor amigo Meiko—ella golpeo mi cabeza con algo de fuerza.

-camina, Kaito ven—nos ordeno y ambos comenzamos a seguirla, estaba molesta y no era buena idea provocarla más.

Kaito caminaba a mi lado pero me negaba a mirarlo, sabía que estaría con su estúpida sonrisa de "Meiko te regaño", salimos del castillo y en la puerta Meiko se giro y se arrodillo enfrente de mí.

-Allen-sama, ¿A dónde desea ir?—me pregunto, levanto la vista, pero no me miro a mi, sino a Kaito, poco después el también de arrodillo enfrente de mí.

-¿piensa salir Allen-san?—la voz de la reina me hiso entender el porqué de la actitud de Meiko.

-quisiera ir a dar un paseo por el bosque—le respondí con cordialidad, ella sonrió—llevare a Meiko-san y Kaito-san para no perderme de nuevo—le sonreí esta vez yo.

-espero tenga un lindo viaje—me respondió y entro al castillo, hice una reverencia en respuesta, cuando deje de ver sus pies me levante y voltee la mirada, Meiko me miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde crees que este?—me pregunto comenzando de nuevo a caminar, esta vez detrás de mí.

-no lose—le respondí deteniéndome mirando al cielo.

-vamos Len, si no la encontramos puede hacerse daño—me incito Kaito, baje la mirada de golpe, era verdad, se haría daño si no dábamos rápido con ella.

Comencé a correr sin preocuparme por mis acompañantes, sabía que ambos eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para darme alcance, pero me detuve de lleno en la orilla del bosque— ¿Len?—la voz de Meiko me saco de mis pensamientos, me gire para verla completamente.

-tu ve por la derecha, Kaito por la izquierda, yo iré derecho—le ordene dando la vuelta de nuevo al bosque.

-¿de verdad piensas que te dejare ir solo?—me cuestiono molesta.

-es una orden Meiko—gire mi cabeza, ella se mantuvo en su lugar unos segundos y después suspiro arrodillándose.

De un momento a otro no la vi y Kaito también había desaparecido, camine con lentitud adentrándome en el bosque, miraba a todos lados, ella debía estar escondida en algún lugar. Camine largos minutos en la obscuridad del bosque, había anochecido de un momento a otro y ahora no era capaz de decir con exactitud donde me encontraba, pero realmente eso había dejado de ser importante, si yo estaba perdido, ella debía estar asustada.

Escuche un ruido sobre mi cabeza, una rama rompiéndose, me detuve en mi lugar. Voltee ligeramente mi cabeza, pero no había nada, me gire completamente para confirmarlo— ¡Qué bien! No era nadie, sabía que estaría seguro sin mis guardaespaldas—grite en lo alto, no era estúpido, pero prefería que me atacaran ahora a que me atacaran cuando encontrara a Rillane. Y como lo planee, una katana rosaba mi cuello y un cuerpo me impedía retroceder.

-he escuchado que usted es una persona muy sarcástica—susurro mi opresor, relaje mis hombros—supongo pensó que era su muy querida guardaespaldas—concluyo.

-usted tiene razón, soy sarcástico casi por naturaleza—respondí con un tono sarcástico—pero se equivoca, yo sabía que usted no era Meiko, Meiko no sería tan torpe como para romper una rama—termine con soberbia.

-corta uno solo de sus cabellos… a cambio cortare tu cuello—susurro Meiko, no tenía que verla como para saber que tenia al hombre en la misma posición en la que este me tenía a mí. La katana bajo lentamente y yo comencé a caminar con la misma lentitud, Meiko aun no soltaba al hombre—te dije que no te dejaría ir solo—me informo soltando a mi opresor.

-se defenderme Meiko—le respondí mostrando la navaja oculta que tenía en mi manga. Por primera vez le dedique una mirada a aquel hombre, su pelo era largo y en color purpura, y guardaba su katana al costado de su cadera.

-pudiste haber causado una guerra entre ambos reinos, ¿lo sabes no?—pregunto Meiko, parecía decírselo al aire, pero miraba directamente a aquel hombre, pero este solo desvió su mirada.

-¿Quién es él?—pregunte directamente a Meiko, ella me miro con seriedad.

-Kumui Gakupo, el guarda espaldas de Rillane—le informo con esa misma seriedad, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

-oh, eso sí que es interesante—respondí con sarcasmo.

x..X..x..X..x

-_despierta—_el sonido resonó en tu cabeza, no lograbas reconocer la voz, y en realidad ni siquiera lo intentabas—_vamos, despierta, te resfriaras si no lo haces—_pero aquella voz insista, cerraste con más fuerza los ojos, te negabas a despertar aun—_está bien, le diré a Mikuo-sama que no quieres verlo—_pero esa voz era más lista de lo que tu podías pensar.

-¡¿Mikuo está aquí?!—preguntaste y te levantaste de golpe, tu acompañante solo te sonrió con cordialidad.

-no—te respondió con sin borrar aquella sonrisa—pero sabía que si no lo decía, ni siquiera se molestarías en decirme que me fuera—concluyo y tu molestia regreso, te dejaste caer de nuevo en el suelo para seguir descansando.

-igual de mentiroso que tu amo—aquel reproche salió de tus labios con naturalidad, al reconocer a aquel sujeto.

-compararme con el príncipe Allen, para cualquier persona debería ser un elogio—respondió, giraste tu cabeza para verlo desde el suelo—pero lo conozco más que cualquier persona, más que _usted_—concluyo con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?—te levantaste sin apartar tus ojos de él.

-Kaito Shion su majestad—te informo inclinando su cabeza a modo de reverencia.

-¿Dónde está tu amo, Shion-san?—volviste a preguntar llevando tu mano detrás de tu cabeza.

-he de admitir que me sorprende su interés—comenzó desviando su mirada—quizás fue asesinado por aquel espadachín—te informo, por un momento tu mirada se paralizo… ¿acaso tu guardaespaldas lo había asesinado?

-¿Cómo?—cuestionaste con algo que parecía miedo, rezabas internamente que solo fuera un malentendido causado por tu reciente sueño, o en cuyo caso una broma del azulado.

-Allen me envió a buscarla, dijo algo como "_si ella se lastima, te asesinare"_—eras ajena a lo sucedido antes de que el diera contigo, no fuiste tú quien presencio la mirada dedicada únicamente a él azulado y la castaña, una mirada que ni siquiera el propio Allen fue capaz de descifrar…

-¿Qué?—debías estar aun dormida, o era que el mismo Allen estuviera tan mal mentalmente que no era capaz de recordar su imprudencia.

-el príncipe Allen estaba preocupado por usted—te informo como si hablara sobre el clima, todo lo contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría, enfureciste

-el es la persona más ególatra y mentirosa que conozco, lo único que quiere es tener mi reino y para eso me necesita, si no fuera la princesa ni siquiera sabría quien soy—explotaste, levantándote de golpe, el te miro sin moverse.

-si así usted desea pensar, no soy nadie para negárselo—comenzó mientras se levantaba con lentitud—si usted dice que Allen-sama es un ególatra mentiroso, entonces, Allen-sama es un ególatra mentiroso, al final de todo, estas son sus tierras y su palabra es ley—te informo con una sonrisa, ¿Qué pretendía?, entre cerraste los ojos buscando el porqué ofendía a su propio amo.

-Rillane—escuchaste a tu espalda, giraste y lo viste, su cabello ligeramente desordenado y detrás de él estaba aquella castaña junto con tu guardaespaldas… no había muerto, suspiraste… no habría porque comenzar una guerra, sería un escándalo de dimensiones monumentales si aquel rubio moría en tus tierras a manos de tu leal sirviente-¡¿acaso eres estúpida?!—Te grito molesto mientras se acercaba y golpeaba con ligereza tu cabeza-¡te dije la primera vez que había pervertidos!—te regaño igual de fuerte.

-no tengo que darte explicaciones—le gritaste golpeándolo como él lo había hecho contigo.

-¡eres mi prometida!—los gritos simplemente no cesaban.

-¡eso no te da derecho sobre mi!—gritaste más fuerte.

-¡claro que sí!—sus gritos subían cada vez mas de tono, hasta que viste a la castaña poner su mano en su hombro.

-el príncipe Allen solo estaba preocupado por usted—se arrodillo enfrente de ti y bajo la mirada—por favor discúlpelo si algo de lo que allá hecho la allá molestado—te petrificaste, era como si toda la ira hubiera desaparecido al verla arrodillada enfrente de ti, levantaste la vista y viste la mirada de Allen completamente molesto.

-Meiko levántate—le ordeno pero ella no se movió.

-con todo respeto Allen-sama, no hare tal cosa hasta que Rillane-sama lo disculpe—Allen pareció molestarse más.

-Meiko-san, por favor levántese—le pediste mientras te ponías a su altura, ella te miro con cierto toque de sorpresa—usted no me debe ninguna disculpa, Allen es el que debería disculparse, por favor levántese—pero ella no se movió, pero su asombro seguía ahí.

Escuchaste el ruido de las hojas romperse, y casi por inercia volteaste tu mirada, a tu lado y completamente arrodillado se encontraba Allen un ligero "_discúlpame"_ salió de sus labios.

-Levántate—le ordenaste, el te miro sin comprender—no hace falta que te arrodilles, levántate—volviste a ordenarle, el desvió su mirada lejos de ti y fue cuando Meiko se levanto y tomo a Allen de la camisa para levantarlo también.

-debemos regresar Allen-sama—le informo, el solo asintió sin verte, comenzando a caminar—Kaito, escolta a Rillane-sama a casa, yo escoltare a Allen-sama y Kumui-san—le informo, una respuesta positiva se escucho a tu espalda, y los tres comenzaron a caminar.

Te quedaste en tu lugar… ¿Allen tenía problemas de personalidad múltiple?... lo viste alejarse acompañado de tu sirviente y la castaña, te daba una extraña sensación de paz el haberlo visto sin ningún daño considerable… así te ahorrarías una guerra para ambos reinos.

-Rillane-sama, ¿quiere regresar ya?—te pregunto tu acompañante, giraste y le sonreíste y ambos comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio.

x..X..x..X..x

Len mantuvo su mirada en lo alto, no se había dignado a verme o a Kumui-san, lo sabía, aquella duda comenzaba a carcómelo… ¿debía o no continua?, yo le había dado la respuesta, no era buena idea comenzar un juego en el cual el saldría perdiendo, ¡¿pero acaso no le había enseñado a no jugar a menos que supiera su victoria asegurada?! Suspire cuando por fin salimos del bosque que rodeaba el palacio y me gire a ver al purpura.

-si usted nos disculpa, nos despedimos aquí—le informe comenzando a caminar de nuevo—manténgase a ralla, no es buena idea provocarme más… usted sabe que lo que hiso hoy, puede causar una guerra entre los reinos—le advertí mirándolo sobre mi hombro, el seguía sin responder o mirarme—vamos Allen-sama, el carruaje espera—retome mi caminata y el aun seguía delante de mí.

Suspire siguiéndolo, lo conocía de toda la vida, y sabía perfectamente que por su cabeza pasaba todo y nada a la vez, sabía que quizás ni siquiera era consciente de mi presencia, o de mi preocupación, sabía que nada sería capaz de sacarlo de aquel transe, hasta que él quisiera salir.

-¡Allen!—me gire al escuchar aquella particular voz.

-¿Rillane?—y volví a girarme… él… él había salido de su trance…

Ella corría con Kaito siguiéndola por detrás, el me sonreía. Retrocedí dos pasos cuando ella paso justo delante de mí, sin reaccionar, ella impacto su palma abierta en la mejilla de Len. Kaito como yo no salíamos de la impresión.

-¡idiota!—grito molesta, me mantuve en mi lugar… ¿esa era la chica que había sacado a Len de sus pensamientos?

-¡yo no me perdí en el bosque!—grito en respuesta.

-¡no me perdí, además, nadie te pidió que me buscaras!—grito igual de molesta, no comprendía el porqué de su actitud.

-¡¿pensabas que te dejaría sola en el bosque?!—le grito, dirigí mi mirada a Rillane esperando una respuesta, la cual no tardo en llegar.

-¡Gakupo-san estaba conmigo!—regrese mi mirada a Len, había guardado silencio… suspire sonoramente, tenía que detener esto.

-Rillane-sama, disculpe mi insolencia, pero el príncipe Allen solo estaba preocupado por su bienestar—le informe bajando la mirada, era algo que Len jamás aceptaría.

-solo le importa mi reino, si yo no fuera la princesa ni siquiera me dedicaría una mirada—respondió mordazmente, giro sobre si misma dispuesta a irse.

-Rillane-sama—pero la detuve—Allen-sama no es tan—y él me interrumpió.

-no Meiko, ella tiene razón… si no fuera una princesa ni siquiera la conocería—informo con la misma molesta que ella antes—el carruaje espera, vengan ambos—nos ordeno girando sobre sí mismo, lo mire alejarse y voltee mi mirada a Rillane… estaba completamente seria, hice una reverencia y me dirigí con Kaito a donde Len estaba.

-Len solo quiere cumplir su promesa—susurro Kaito a mi lado.

-esa promesa está haciéndolo ir en contra de todo lo que alguna vez le enseñaron… no sé si la vale—repuse, el solo suspiro.

-es Len… el ira hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de cumplir su promesa—sentencio el, yo suspire en respuesta y un ligero "_lose"_ salió de mis labios mientras el posaba su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

x..X..x..X..x

Me mantuve en mi lugar, podía ver a Meiko-san y Shion-san caminar detrás de Allen, el mantenía su postura recta y no los miraba, caminaba por lo menos 10 pasos delante de ellos. Me dedique a observarlo, su cabello estaba desordenado y tenia rastros de hojas en él, y su traje antes pulcro estaba sucio hasta los últimos rincones. Suspire sonoramente, el realmente quería mis tierras… ¡estaba enfermo!

-Rillane-sama—escuche a mi espalda, me gire y pude ver a Luka arrodillada enfrente de mí—la reina desea hablar con usted—me informo, asentí con debilidad y la seguí a ver a mi madre.

Caminábamos en silencio, en realidad ella no me miraba y evitábamos total contacto, era estresante aparentemente lo que había hecho ese día había puesto las cosas al revés, estaba cubierta de tierra y ella no se había sorprendido y mucho menos se había parado a preguntar.

-¿Dónde está Gakupo-san?—pregunte tratando de detener el silencio.

-Gakupo me informo de lo que ocurrió—me respondió aun sin verme.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?—quizás ella podía explicarme algo que desconocía.

-se que usted estaba en el bosque después de que Allen-sama la hiciera llorar por motivos desconocidos—me informo girando su cabeza—me informo que él tuvo una pelea con la guardaespaldas del príncipe, no me informo el motivo—decirle que había sido porque casi asesina a Allen no era buena idea… ella lastimaría a Gakupo-san por su insolencia—también me dijo que usted debía estar con el guardaespaldas de Allen-sama—regreso su vista al frente, suspire… eso no era nada que no supiera.

El silencio regreso y al entrar al castillo ella puso su mano impidiendo mi camino, se giro y con algo de delicadeza comenzó a sacudir mi vestido para retirar los rastros de tierra, un "_listo, así la reina no se preocupara"_ salió de sus labios para después dejarme entrar.

-Rillane—me saludo mi madre al verme entrar—te tengo una buena noticia—asentí para pedirle que continuara—el baile de compromiso será este sábado, daremos a conocer tu matrimonio con el príncipe Allen—me respondió ella con una sonrisa, le sonreí en respuesta, haber grita o maldecido no hubiera dejado una buena impresión.

-me alegra madre—le respondí lentamente—pero si me disculpa, necesito descansar un poco, mañana en la mañana podremos seguir hablando—le pedí, ella me sonrió en respuesta, hice una reverencia y subí las escaleras completamente sola, entre y cerré la puerta dejándome caer de lleno en el suelo.

Esto era solo una pesadilla, ¡sí! Eso debía ser, aun estaba dormida en el bosque o quizás todo esto solo era un mal sueño, ¡claro! Ni siquiera estaba en el bosque, debía estar en mi cuarto, era una pesadilla. Los conflictos entre el reino Lucifenia y el reino Kagamine no terminarían con tanta sencillez… levante mi vista encontrándome con mi libreta abierta y mi cama desordenada, me levante con pesadez viendo la clara forma del cuerpo de una persona sobre mis sabanas… suspire sonoramente… esto no era un sueño…

Fin del Capitulo.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Keirame: YA! entiéndelo xD soy un asco en la ortografía, deberías superarlo e.e, como yo :D -3- apenas notas eso?! e.e JAAJAJA xD Len a sido Seme todo~ el fic xD es que Ed es Ed e.e y lo amo! :D gracias ^^

Anaiza: Eso era muy común en esa época -w- aunque eso no le quita lo malo y sobre Len... pues Len es Len xD el es raro xD

Amy: xD ten cuidado! muchas gracias ^^ me alegra que te guste.

Clover: Gomen! es que se me complicaron un poco las cosas xD, ahora actualize rapido pero tardare un poco en actualizar porque cortaran mi internet, gomenazai... ^^ muchas gracias ^^

leidihuchiha: xD obviamente Mikuo regresara e.e su regreso esta friamente calculado xD jaja me alegra que te guste ^^

Mary: xD jajaja aqui esta tu conti, apenas tenga internet de nuevo actualizare :D

Bueee ire a publicar un One-shot yaoi de Roy x Ed ._. hay si a alguien le interesa e.e bueno! mañana comenzare la escuela y posiblemente en esta semana me quede sin internet... y ya saben... los nervios xD asi que Isa se va~~ Isa se fue e.e

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	5. -Pregunta-

Una pequeña pregunta

Hola! Ahora no vengo con un cap nuevo, en realidad hay una cuestión en esta historia que me tiene detenida de ideas, si ya sé como continuar y todo, pero hay algo que me incomoda, lo que ocurre es que siento que las personalidades simplemente no concuerdan con la época de la cual se supone esta, y también, siento que podría alargar la historia y mejorarla si la cambiara de época. Ósea, quisiera más que nada ya esa eliminar esta historia y volverla a escribir, pero esta vez una versión mucho más moderna, (cosa que realmente facilitaría su escritura y desarrollo) o bien, si así ustedes lo desean, dejarla en la época que esta y continuar escribiéndola desde donde la deje. La decisión final la tomare yo, pero aun asi me gustaría saber su opinión, gracias por la atención prestada, la próxima vez prometo un cap nuevo

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	6. Allen y Rillane

__Hola! :D como han estado? yo... ESTRESADA! T-T alguien que me salve de mi calvario, como comienzo los exámenes la próxima semana y... y pues... y me estreso y cosas por el estilo ._. tardare de nuevo, solo aviso -3-

Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Bien, aquí esta:

_Capitulo 5: Allen y Rillane_

La dulce semana de tormento estaba terminando, en realidad, el hecho de que cada persona dentro del castillo corriera de un lado al otro cargando adornos, telas y demás objetos, daba la clara respuesta, el baile de compromiso seria esa misma noche. Suspiraste al caer en cuenta de nuevo de eso, recargaste tus codos sobre el barandal de las escaleras y apoyaste tu cabeza en uno de ellos inclinándote un poco, podías ver la grandeza del recibidor de tu castillo siendo adornada de modo hermoso y vistoso.

-Rillane-sama, buenos días—te giraste y pudiste ver a la castaña arrodillada enfrente de ti, le sonreíste.

-buenos días Meiko-san, ¿Allen ya se digno a aparecer?—era verdad, después de su pelea en el bosque, el no había pisado tu castillo, ni siquiera para ver los detalles de la fiesta, de eso se encargaba Meiko completamente.

-aun no regresa de su viaje—te informo levantándose—debería estar aquí antes que anochezca—te informo, la miraste con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde se supone que esta?—le preguntaste enderezándote.

-en Italia—te respondió con la misma simpleza, ¿Qué diablos hacia él en Italia?

-¿Por qué esta allá?, ¿Qué no sabe que se supone él debía tomar ciertas decisiones para este baile?—le preguntaste entre molesta e indignada, la mujer no se inmuto.

-está visitando a una persona—respondió… una persona, reíste.

-así que tuvo el descaro de dejarme organizando esto sola para irse con su amante, ha, no sé porque no me sorprende—le respondiste con rudeza mientras volvías a tu posición inicial—pero es tan típico de Allen—para ti eso no era una sorpresa, pero para la castaña, verte hablar así la sorprendió de sobremanera.

-princesa Rillane, con todo respeto… no comprendo porque habla así de Allen—la miraste, parecía molesta, pero luego suspiro—si me disculpa, aun hay asuntos que debo resolver—la viste alejarse de ahí sin mirarte o mostrar respeto… ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la verdad? Quizás… ¡quizás a Meiko le gustaba Allen!

Te recargaste en el barandal observando todo, esto era excelente, todo había ocurrido de tal manera, que ahora ni siquiera estabas segura de cómo habías llegado a este punto, Allen, tu supuesto prometido en Italia con su segura amante, Meiko-san, la supuesta otra madre de Allen, enamorada del mismo, ¿pero qué diablos encontraban las mujeres en él?

-Rillane-sana—te giraste encontrándote con Gumi la cual hacia una reverencia ante tu presencia—el vestido está listo—te informo, solo asentiste y comenzaste a seguir a la chica.

Suspiraste sonoramente cuando viste correr al hermano de la chica a tu lado cargando pedazos de tela, solo te daba a entender que debían ser los últimos detalles… de verdad anunciarías tu compromiso con un chico en el cual no estabas interesada en ningún sentido, y el cual por cierto, debía estarse revolcando con la chica que de verdad amaba.

-Rillane-sama, espere un segundo—te pidió mientras salía de nuevo de aquella habitación, suspiraste mientras ponías tus manos en la cintura.

-Rillane-sama—te giraste al escuchar tu nombre—Shion-san a llegado—te informo mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de ti como prueba de respeto.

-llévame a donde se encuentra—la mujer asintió, se levanto y comenzó a caminar mientras tú la seguías.

El recorrido fue en silencio, no tenias mucho que decir realmente, ella había estado organizando todo junto con Meiko así que solo hablabas con ella cuando te preguntaba cosas insignificantes. Además, ahora lo único que te interesaba era ver a Shion y preguntar por el paradero de tu futuro esposo.

-Shion-san, ¿Dónde está Allen?—le preguntaste mientras veías como Luka hacia una reverencia y se retiraba, el se giro y te miro sonriéndote.

-Esta en el reino Kagamine, tenía unos asuntos que resolver—te informo, una pregunta surgió por tu cabeza "¿viene solo?" pero realmente no tenias motivo coherente para preguntar.

Suspiraste sonoramente y desviaste tu mirada, ¿Qué hacer ahora? Te giraste completamente y sin avisar, regresaste a donde una vez estabas, cuando llegaste, pudiste ver a Gumi mirando a todos lados buscándote.

-lo siento, Shion-san llego y fui a recibirlo—Gumi se inclino ante ti y te mostro el vestido… era hermoso, suspiraste y entraste en aquella habitación para cambiarte por fin.

Si solo Mikuo fuera tu prometido…

x..X..x..X..x

Suspiraste con frustración, a pesar que la música sonaba de fondo, no salías de tu habitación, ¿Por qué?... ¡porque al maldito de tu prometido se le había ocurrido no llegar! Suspiraste mientras mirabas la ventana y recordaste aquel día.

"_Soy un buen escalado"_ si lo pensabas bien, no lo conocías… y aun así, aun a pesar de eso estabas con un hermoso vestido, esperando a que vinieran por ti para hacer tu gran entrada, al baile de compromiso…

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió tus pensamientos, te levantaste "_pasa Luka"_ dijiste para que luego la puerta fuera abierta—estamos listos para que usted entre—te informo, la viste unos segundos.

-¿y Allen?—le preguntaste, ella negó.

Cerraste los ojos y suspiraste, era un tonto y no caerías en su juego. Saliste de tu habitación siendo seguida por la peli-rosa, antes de que el pasillo terminara y fueras visible, te detuviste y te giraste para verla, ella te miro de arriba abajo y acomodo ligeramente el mechón que cubría parte de tu rostro y luego te sonrió, te giraste de nuevo y te paraste en el inicio de las escaleras.

- Rillane Françoise Von Blanc princesa de Lucifenia—todos te miraron y tu sonreíste y bajaste con gracia las escaleras, cuando llegaste pudiste ver tanto rostro conocidos como completos extraños.

-Rillane-san luce hermosa—te giraste encontrándote con la cabellera azabache de tu primo.

-Rei-san, es un placer tenerlo por aquí—le sonreíste con cortesía.

-no he sido capaz de ver al afortunado, ¿Dónde se encuentra?—te pregunto, de un momento a otro la vergüenza se apodero de ti, tu solo le sonreíste.

-tubo un problema para llegar, deberá estar aquí pronto—le sonreíste y fue cuando todas las miradas se posaron lejos de ti.

Entonces lo viste entrar del brazo de una rubia… que descarado, ella sonreía y saludaba a todos con alegría, mientras ambos eran seguidos por otro rubio que miraba a todos con seriedad, como si realmente no quisiera estar ahí.

…

Esto se había vuelto incomodo, en primer lugar, ¿Cómo diablos había terminado ella en aquel lugar? A si claro, lo había visto a la distancia y había decidido acercarse… él te miraba de reojo y luego de un momento a otro volteo.

-Lenko, Rinta, ella es mi prometida Rillane—te presento como todo caballero debería hacer, hiciste una reverencia a la cual aquella rubia imito.

-es un placer Rillane—pero que descarada era esa mujer al hablarte de tal manera, solo sonreíste, no podías gritarle por ser el amante de Allen, eso realmente no te concernía.

Los segundos pasaron, la mujer te sonreía de manera amable, Allen evitaba verte y aquella persona que suponías se llamaba Rinta, te miraba fijamente y con seriedad, hasta que una nueva tonada sonó.

-vamos a bailar Lenko—invito a la chica, mientras pasaba a tu lado y tomaba el brazo de Allen siendo guiada a la pista, te giraste y los viste partir, ambos reían y hablaban mientras se acercaban a la zona de baile… podías ver el largo y hermoso cabello rubio de la chica caer por su espalda y moverse al ritmo de sus pasos, de manera discreta tocaste tu corto cabello.

-no se como una chica como usted, termino atada a una persona como Len—te giraste al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, inclinaste tu cabeza con curiosidad.

-¿Len?—preguntaste, el te miro sorprendido.

-cuando era niño, él decía "Len_"_ porque le era casi imposible decir "Allen" así que todos comenzaron a llamarlo así, hubo un tiempo en el que él se presentaba y decía "_Allen es un nombre tan formal, por favor llámame Len"_—el chico sonrió mientras hablaba, y entonces caíste en cuenta, que él no era el sirviente de Lenko.

-Allen te asigno para cuidad de Lenko… ¿verdad?—giraste tu vista lejos de el chico, dando de lleno con la imagen de Allen y la mujer bailando, tu compañero te miro completamente extrañado.

-¿Por qué Len me asignaría a cuidar de Lenko?—te pregunto extrañado, lo miraste de nuevo.

-porque Lenko es su amante—su cara cambio completamente, jamás en tu vida habías visto a una persona cambiar tan rápido de una expresión insólita, a una carcajada ensordecedora-¿Qué es tan gracioso?—le preguntaste indignada.

-no se qué es lo que tu sepas que yo no pero—se detuvo en seco tratando de detener su risa—hasta donde recuerdo, Lenko es mi esposa y Allen solo su hermano—y las risas habían regresado, te sonrojaste completamente al haberte dado cuenta de tu estupidez, hiciste una reverencia y saliste lo más rápido que pudiste de aquel lugar.

x..X..x..X..x

-hace tiempo que no bailaba con mi hermanito—soltó de repente tu acompañante, la miraste y sonreíste—pero recuerdo que antes no me mirabas desde arriba ¿Cuándo te di permiso de crecer?—te pregunto de manera autoritaria, tu solo reíste.

-jamás necesite tu permiso para hacer las cosas—le informaste mientras la abrazabas con más fuerza de la cintura para causarle cosquillas, ella comenzó a reír de manera disimulada, pero de fondo escuchaste una gran carcajada, ambos giraron la vista al reconocer la voz, cuando lo hiciste pudiste ver el sonrojo de aquella rubia, seguida de una reverencia y una huida rápida.

-Meiko me dijo de tu plan… no estoy de acuerdo—te informo, tú la miraste e inclinaste tu cabeza.

-¿Qué plan?—le preguntaste con inocencia, ella te miro molesta—mi prometida salió corriendo y tiene la mala costumbre de entrar al bosque, iré a ver que no muera—le informaste mientras la soltabas, hacías una reverencia y besabas su mano en forma de despedida.

x..X..x..X..x

"_cuando quieras estar sola, puedes estar conmigo, te acompañare en tu soledad, seré silencioso lo prometo Rin"_… ¿Por qué Mikuo no cumplía su promesa?, ¿Por qué un mar tan grande los dividía?... lo único que te reconfortaba era pensar que él estaría abrazándote si pudiera, siempre estuvo para ti, incluso lo estaría ahora… si pudiera.

¿Por qué Allen no podía cambiar lugares con Mikuo? ¡Estabas completamente segura que Allen seria más feliz en América con tantos lugares nuevos por conquistar!, ¿Por qué limitarse solo con tu reino?... a cierto… te odiaba…

Aunque, quizás quien te odiaba era solamente el destino… solamente esa fuerza superior que te obligaba a estar atada a el… ¿Cómo podría esto empeorar?

Sentiste unos brazos que te rodeaban, seguidos de tu nombre salir de su boca, te giraste molesta y gritaste aquello que tantas ganas tenias de gritar "te odio" el te miro unos segundos y después de sonrió.

-aunque me odies te convertirás en mi esposa Rin—hiso una reverencia, quizás para por fin irse.

-como desearía que Mikuo ocupara tu lugar—aun así lo detuviste, querías que el supiera lo que sentías.

-Mikuo Luther Wilfred Thaddeus Vom Winfrey el hijo primogenitor de el aliado más cercano a tu padre, hermano de Miku Hester Ann Rowena Vom Winfrey—te habías mantenido en silencio, querías ver a donde llegaría—¿piensas que él te ama?—pero el solo quería humillarte de un modo cruel.

-tu tampoco lo haces… el al menos, buscaría no dañarme—concluiste.

-algún día, comprenderás todo esto y sabrás el bien mayor que causa—

-te odio—era suficiente, no soportarías mas su cinismo, trataste de salir pero el te sujeto de la muñeca, no tenias fuerzas para pelear. A los pocos segundos el te soltó con lentitud…

Aunque estuvieras cansada, no tenías más remedio que soportar esto…

x..X..x..X..x

Caminaste mientras les sonreías a todas esas personas, para ti no eran más que hipócritas, más de la mitad de los hombres que te sonreían, habían intentado destruir tu reino en más de una ocasión cuando tus padres gobernaban. Cuando te alejaste lo suficiente comenzaste a correr hasta salir por completo del castillo y dar de lleno con la imagen de aquella rubia abrazándose a sí misma.

-Rillane—soltaste de repente mientras la rodeabas por la espalda, ella arrebato tus manos y se alejo de ti.

-te odio—susurro, una mezcla de sentimiento te lleno… felicidad estaba entre ellos sin duda.

-aunque me odies te convertirás en mi esposa Rin—ella te miro tratando de aguantar sus lagrimas, tu solo le sonreíste e hiciste una reverencia.

-como desearía que Mikuo ocupara tu lugar—te informo, o quizás, solo se lo dijo a ella misma.

-Mikuo Luther Wilfred Thaddeus Vom Winfrey—soltaste de repente levantándote—el hijo primogenitor de el aliado más cercano a tu padre, hermano de Miku Hester Ann Rowena Vom Winfrey—añadiste ella te miro molesta esperando a que continuaras-¿piensas que él te ama?—le preguntase de manera déspota, ella te miro y cerró los ojos.

-tu tampoco lo haces… el al menos, buscaría no dañarme—te informo tratando de recuperar su dignidad y lo sabías.

-algún día, comprenderás todo esto y sabrás el bien mayor que causa—concluiste con una sonrisa… la estabas lastimando pero no podías retroceder.

-te odio—te dijo mientras pasaba a un lado tuyo, tu solo la tomaste de la mano deteniéndola.

Ella estaba a que tú digieras algo, tú esperabas a que algo ocurriera, pero simplemente la soltaste y ella retiro su mano con lentitud, para después continuar con su marcha… e giraste a verla y ella solo levanto su vista y entro de nuevo a aquel lugar.

Por un momento, tu felicidad desapareció y la idea de rogarle perdón cruzo por tu cabeza, pero no… no era momento de desistir, aun tenias una promesa que cumplir.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

corto?... lose y lo siento -.-

bueno, sobre el mensaje, bueno la cosa es que ya se que haré :D pero como de momento no quiero adelantar, hagamos como que eso no paso? xD el punto es que terminare esta historia :D tendrá 11 capítulos y mmm tardare un poco por la escuela, me disculpo si les parece aburrido pero es lo que causa el estrés ._. tratare de mejorar :D

Aclaraciones

Anaiza: xD Len es tan raro como su dios? (cuando escribo, me encuentro en estado Dios xD)

Dekki: disculpa la tardanza

Mary: xD disculpa la tardanza, la escuela no quería que continuara e.e ademas salia feo D: Pues planeo continuarlo y concluirlo con este formato :D

Angel: Pues si cabrón puedes poner maldiciones pero no mames no me las escribas a mi HDP xD oh me vi tan vulgar... xD

Loli: La continuare por aquí, con eso de que estoy estudiando las Revoluciones Europeas en Ciencias Sociales, supongo que influirá un poco xD

Liia: xD pues ya se que haré, :D solo son 6 capítulos mas y podrás ver el final -w-

Angela: es que, aunque siempre e sido fanática a muerte de la Época Victoriana y las historia de Europa (mis amigas dicen que no necesito un novio, que yo me casare con un libro de historia y que por eso estoy bien leyendo un libro de historia que hablando con ellas de chicos... D: verdad que son malas?! xD) caí en cuenta (muy tarde) que las personalidades no concordaban -.- aun asi, lo continuare y ya después veré que hacer :D

Shina: pues la continuare tal cual :D así que gracias por tu apoyo -w- me alegra que te guste

Littel: sabes, no e respondido tu mensaje privado... T-T la escuela me a secuestrado por completo GOMENAZAI perdon si pensaste que estaba molesta -.-, en fin, ese es otro asunto, lo continuare así y después veré como saciar mi sed de cambio xD

Rilliane: muchas gracias, la terminare asi

Airu: Muchas gracias ^^

Alice: vere que hacer con eso después, de momento pensé en terminarla así gracias ^^

Isa tiene una política... "JAMAS, dejar sin concluir una historia JAMAS" así que, recargándome en eso (y en los múltiples comentarios) decidí que al ser una historia basada en esa política, es mi deber terminarla con este formato y así sera :D Isa ha hablado xD

en fin, los quelo un montón :D mantengancen sanos :D

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	7. La indignación de Julieta

... hay alguien ahi? alguien aguanto mi larga espera de casi 6 meses?... JURO POR EL ROYED QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE DEMORO TANTO! D: MIL MIL DISCULPAS DE VERDAD! MIL DISCULPAS! D: no espere que la escuela me atrapara-y estresara- al grado de no poder escribir nada D: sinceramente lo siento! tengo el cap 7 basicamente (como era antiguamente parte del 6, esta narrado de otro modo, asi que lo correjire) juro que en marzo les tengo el cap 7! D: o en una de esas, antes, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! en fin

Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrante.

Ironicamente no quiere publicarse… es la segunda vez que lo intento xD

Bien, aqui esta:

Capitulo 6: La indignación de Julieta.

Después de tu patética escena de celos, Allen te siguió y como sabias que esto solo aparentaba una discusión de mal gusto ante el resto, te detuviste y giraste tu mirada hasta que el estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y ambos sonrieron, el te tomo de la cintura con cuidado, parecía que ni siquiera quería tocarte y ambos sonrieron mientras se adentraban en la multitud. Pudiste ver a Kaito al principio de las escaleras y con fuerte voz anuncio el baile especial que tendrían tu y Allen.

— ¿Lista?—. Te pregunto justo cuando llegaron al centro de la pista y a su vez, al centro de las miradas, lo miraste directamente a los ojos y le sonreíste. Él te tomo de la cintura con más fuerza y con su mano tomo la tuya, a su vez, tu pusiste tu mano libre sobre su hombro, después de unos segundos la música comenzó.

Se movían con lentitud, Allen te dirigía con elegancia dando vueltas por toda la pista, el sonreía con cortesía viendo la multitud, tú te sujetaste fuertemente de su hombro, habías comenzado a marearte— ¿Estás bien?-. Te pregunto como si le preocupara, lo miraste molesta.

—Solo hago esto por las apariencias, no finjas interés— Le respondiste con una sonrisa, el te miro molesto.

—Odio tu sonrisa fingida— Te informo, le sonreíste con sarcasmo.

— ¿Quién te dice que no es mi sonrisa real?— Él solo te hiso cosquillas y apretaste tus labios tratando de no reír.

—Siempre sonríes así... uno no es feliz todo el tiempo— Te respondió, volviste a sonreír como siempre—En serio, odio tu sonrisa fingida—

—Entonces solo es otra cosa que agregar a la lista de cosas que odias de mi— Añadiste sonriendo mas.

—Es la primera cosa en la lista— Te informo siguiéndote el juego— La segunda es tu cabello— Lo miraste con curiosidad. —Es demasiado perfecto me da envidia— Reíste ante su comentario —Esa sonrisa me gusta más—. Te informo sonriendo el también, la música paro y él se separo de ti haciendo una reverencia y besando tu mano, todos aplaudieron.

—Solo hago esto porque todos nos miran—. Le informaste, la música sonó de nuevo, esta vez las parejas comenzaron a rodearlos—Te odio y eso no cambiara—. Concluiste mientras retirabas con brusquedad tu mano de la suya, el levanto la vista serio y sonrió... tu también odiabas su sonrisa... tan falsa...

— ¿Me la permites?—. Giraste rápidamente y viste a tu padre sonreírte, giraste por inercia, Allen le correspondía, pero solo podías ver soberbia en su mirada.

—Claro su majestad, pero prometa que me la regresara—. Tu padre aseguro que así lo haría, Allen se retiro de la pista después de eso y ustedes comenzaron a bailar.

Allen no tardo en bailar con todas las doncellas que ahí se encontraban, valió también un par de veces más con su hermana, y por supuesto con tu madre... ella era la que mas encantada había resultado de Allen, "Un excelente bailarín y un gran caballero..." aseguro con una sonrisa. Para tu madre, la fiesta de compromiso había terminado de modo glorioso, o eso te había informado después de que el ultimo invitado salió del castillo y antes de que decidieras irte a dormir... para ti, no había sido más que una derrota contra tu dignidad.

x..X..x..X..x

Caminabas con lentitud por los pasillos, últimamente te era difícil concentrarte en una sola cosa, y pintar se había vuelto casi una misión imposible... la boda se acercaba, para la mayoría, era una fecha muy lejana, pero para ti 4 meses 2 semanas era muy poco...

— ¿Qué le parece a usted?—. Detuviste tu paso, antes de que pudieras ser visible en el pasillo por el cual provenía aquella voz que identificabas como de Meiko.

— ¡Me encanta la idea!—. Aseguro la voz de tu madre— ¿Segura que no los necesitan?—No entendías lo que decían.

—Es un lugar muy seguro, además, estamos Kaito y yo para asegurarle que todo estará bien-. Le confirmo la voz de Meiko a tu madre— ¿cree que ella quiera?—

— ¿Querer qué?—. Preguntaste al girar y ver a tu madre y a Meiko como ya lo habías supuesto.

— ¡Rin!, ocurre que Meiko-san me informo sobre la invitación de Allen-sama—

— ¿Invitación?—. Le preguntaste con curiosidad, tenias tiempo de no haberlo visto.

—Allen-sama está ocupado con asuntos del reino y como sabe que este tiempo es para conocerse, pensó que sería buena idea que fuera a visitarlo y pasar un tiempo en el Reino Kagamine—. Te informo Meiko, miraste a tu madre ella te sonreía.

—Es una excelente idea, ¿Verdad Rin?—. Guardaste silencio, si te negabas tu madre se preguntaría el porqué no quieres pasar tiempo con tu caballeroso prometido... eso podría desatar una guerra...

—...Claro—. Soltaste con lentitud y una sonrisa—Me encantaría ver el Reino Kagamine—. Tu madre sonrió y junto sus manos con algo de fuerza, "Entonces mientras más pronto mejor" dijo y se dio la vuelta para buscar a Gumi para que guardara ropa para ti.

—Nos encantara tenerla allá—. Dijo Meiko mientras hacia una reverencia.

— ¿De quién fue la idea?—. Soltaste sin pensarlo.

—De Allen-sama—. Te cruzaste de brazos y ella se rio— ¿Usted piensa que puedo tomar estas decisiones sin preguntárselo?—

—Claro, tú no eres una simple sirvienta—. Ella te sonrió.

—Usted es muy lista, se que a Len le encantara verla—. Y así, confirmo tus sospechas—En una hora partiremos—Te informo, hiso una reverencia y se fue.

Tus planes no eran pasar los próximos días encerrada en el castillo, saldrías y pasarías el menor tiempo posible con Allen, al menos, aprovecharías eso para descansar un poco de tu reino, y en el peor de los casos, no saldrías de tu habitación y pintarías todo lo que pudieras.

— ¿Quiere que guarde algo más?—. Te pregunto Gumi cerrando el baúl de tus pertenencias.

— ¿Llevas mis pinturas, lápices y caballetes?—. Le cuestionaste sentada desde tu cama, ella asintió—No necesito nada mas entonces—

—Bien, entonces me retiro, buen viaje Rillane-sama—. Le sonreíste y ella se fue.

Te dejaste caer en la cama, ¿Este viaje sería tan horrible como lo imaginabas?... Ni Luka ni Gakupo estarían ahí para cuidar de ti... En realidad, estarías a la merced de los deseos de Allen... Si... Seria incluso peor.

— ¿Esta lista princesa Rillane?—. La voz detrás de la puerta le pertenecía a Meiko, te levantaste y le permitiste pasar— ¿Es todo lo que llevara?—. Asentiste, ella se agacho delante del baúl para levantarlo.

—Déjalo, puedo pedirle a alguien más que lo lleve—. Ella negó con una sonrisa.

—Puedo llevarlo yo sola, no se moleste—. Bufaste molesta y tomaste el otro extremo.

—Entonces yo la ayudare—. Dijiste y lo levantaste, ella te vio sorprendida y luego te sonrió.

Con bastante dificultad—Más para ti que para ella—. Lograron llevar al vestíbulo, donde el conductor tomo el baúl y lo llevo hasta la carrosa, tu madre te sonrió como en despedida y Meiko hiso una reverencia.

—Entonces, nos vamos—. Le informo a tu madre, ella solo te abrazo.

—Cuídela mucho Meiko-san—

—Con mi vida—. Le sonrió a tu madre, sus palabras parecían tan reales— ¿Nos vamos?—. Solo asentiste y la seguiste.

Entraste primero y observaste el interior, era de terciopelo obscuro con detalles en dorado y una hermosa "K" en cursiva en el techo, era acogedor y bastante elegante, giraste en dirección a donde Meiko debería estar y la viste hablar con el conductor, poco después entro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el viaje?—. Ella desvió su mirada como si pensara.

—Alrededor de un día, quizás dos—. Relajaste tus hombros y dejaste caer tu cabeza, tardarías demasiado.

Meiko desvió su mirada a la ventana y fue cuando recordaste— ¿Porque si el viaje tarda tanto, Allen me visitaba todos los días?—. Ella te miro e inclino su cabeza.

—Nos quedábamos a dormir en una posada cerca de aquí—. Eso quería decir que no habían regresado al reino Kagamine en mucho tiempo.

—Allen descuido mucho el reino por mi culpa, ¿Verdad?—. Ella solo sonrió.

—No se preocupe por cosas así—. Era obvio que trataba de tranquilizarte.

Asentiste con debilidad, y recostaste tu cabeza en el respaldo y miraste por la ventana, era bastante tarde y el sol estaba en su punto máximo, si lo pensabas, desde el año pasado que no salías, Mikuo te había invitado a su reino como despedida, "Nos veremos pronto" dijo antes de que regresaras... a partir de entonces comenzó a romper sus promesas...

x..X..x..X..x

Abriste los ojos con lentitud—Buenos días—. Dijo Meiko y la miraste sorprendida.

—Lo siento—. Ella solo negó.

—Durmió mucho, ya es de día—. Miraste a tu alrededor y solo veías arboles.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—

—Debemos estar a unas cuantas horas del reino—. De su mochila, Meiko saco comida y te la extendió — ¿Quiere?—. Solo asentiste y extendiste tus manos, era un pedazo de pan, queso y algunas uvas—Le prometo mejor comida cuando lleguemos—. Solo le sonreíste y comenzaste a comer.

Un silencio se creo, Meiko parecía cansada y había recostado su cabeza en el respaldo— ¿No durmió bien?—. Ella solo negó.

—No dormí, le prometí a su madre que la cuidaría y así lo hare—. Usualmente cuando salías, Luka y Gakupo se turnaban para vigilar, pero Meiko no podía hacerlo.

— ¿Donde está Kaito-san?—. Ella se enderezo y te miro.

—En el castillo con Len—. Te respondió.

—... ¿Cómo es el reino?—. Ella te miro y sonrió.

—lo verá cuando lleguemos—. Suspiraste y ella rio un poco.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, el silencio era intenso y parecía que nada podía romperlo, relajaste tus hombros y volviste a mirar por la ventana, de repente, entre los arboles una gran muralla comenzó a salir, miraste a Meiko y ella se estiro, soltó un pequeño "llegamos". Ella bajo y tú la seguiste con la mirada, se acerco a la puerta donde dos hombres estaban, ellos hicieron una reverencia y golpearon la puerta, Meiko regreso a tu lado y la puerta se abrió dejándolas entrar.

El pueblo se abrió ante ustedes, casas y mas casas de muchos colores, y muchas personas que hacían reverencias al ver pasar la carrosa real... era hermoso y debías admitirlo, mirabas por la ventana, todos esos rostros que les sonreían... pero algo debía andar mal en todo esto, ¿no?

Una mujer resaltaba de entre la multitud, definitivamente no era por su belleza, en su mejilla derecha tenía un fuerte golpe, miraste a Meiko y ella dirigió su mirada a donde estaba la tuya y suspiro cansada.

—El padre de Len castigaba seriamente la desobediencia—. Le pediste con la mirada que continuara—Cuando una mujer desobedecía las órdenes de su marido—. Se detuvo, parecía pesarle hablar de eso—Según el rey, el esposo tenía derecho de hacerla obedecer... a como diera lugar—. Un choque de electricidad recorrió tu cuerpo, la miraste asustada—. Dependiendo que tan grave fuera la desobediencia, así de grave sería el castigo—

—Debes estar jugando—. Ella desvió la mirada y luego negó— ¿Y Allen lo permite?—. Meiko te miro y antes de que siquiera pudiera responderte, bajaste de golpe del carro y entraste al castillo, que sin darte cuenta habían llegado a él.

Lo primero que pudiste ver fue el rostro sorprendido de Kaito—Rillane-sama, pensé que llegaría más tarde, nos alegra tenerla aquí—. Estabas furiosa y pareció que él lo noto—Le mostrare su habitación, en un momento le llevo sus pertenencias—. Lo seguiste y cuando él te indico el cuarto cerraste la puerta en su cara, ¿Cómo era posible que una ley tan absurda existiera?

Te cruzaste de brazos y caminaste dando vueltas de un lado al otro, los minutos pasaban y Kaito aun no traía tus pertenencias, suspiraste con frustración... Era, era ¡indigente!, ¿Como podía permitirse una ley así?

Los golpes en tu puerta detuvieron tu frenética caminata, tratabas de controlarte pero no podías —Rillane, dime que no te lanzaste por el balcón—. Y definitivamente la voz sarcástica de Allen no era de ayuda.

— ¡Lárgate!—. Le gritaste, el solo suspiro con frustración.

—Allen-sama, el concejal llego—. Lo escuchaste suspirar de nuevo con resignación.

—Rillane... ¿Estás bien?—

— ¡Lárgate, te buscan!—. No escuchaste pasos alejarse, solo un golpe con la puerta.

—Sal o no me voy—. Miraste a la puerta molesta, no estabas para sus tonterías.

— ¡Lárgate!—

— ¡Sal!—

—Allen-sama... el con...—

— ¡Cállate!, ¡Rin, sal!—. Te cruzaste de brazos y te sentaste en la cama.

—Largo—. Suspiro sonoramente y escuchaste un fuerte golpe... después todo eran pasos.

Revolviste tu cabello levantándote, te dirigiste al balcón y viste la hermosa cuidad que había a la vista, era temprano por la mañana y aparentemente estabas a la merced del segundo plan. Te encerrarías en tu habitación y pintarías tanto como pudieras... pero claro, tus cosas Kaito aun no las traía. Suspiraste molesta y te recostaste en la cama...

...

El eco del silencio era el nombre de la rubia, ella sonrió al reconocer su voz, era lo que el mundo conocía como "la voz de Mikuo" era lo que ella decía llamar la voz de su primer amor... se levanto del suelo y busco entre la obscuridad donde pudiera encontrarlo.

—Te extrañe Rin—. Susurro aquella voz a su espalda y ella se giro... pero no había de nuevo nada— ¿Tu me extrañaste?—. A sus costados aquella pregunta sin sentido resonaba, ¡Claro que lo había extrañado!—Te amo Rin...—. Giro con lentitud al frente y lo encontró, sonriéndole como siempre... como lo recordaba— ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?—

Las lagrimas de felicidad inundaron a la chica, mientras sonreía completamente feliz, su acompañante la tomo de la mano mientras la besaba con delicadeza... ella solo se inundaba de felicidad... pero esto debía ser una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

—Así que te dejo sola unos segundos y me engañas de esta manera—. Mikuo había desaparecido, solo dejando el rostro molesto de Allen y a una asustada Rillane...

—Mikuo me ama—. Él solo rio sarcástico.

— ¿Qué importa?... eres mía—. Y así, un fuerte impacto tumbo a la chica al suelo... la sonrisa distorsionada del rubio inundo el lugar... este era un sueño sobre el resto de su vida...

...

Te levantaste de golpe mirando a tu alrededor, estabas sola y nada en tu sueño había ocurrido, te paraste y caminaste por la habitación, definitivamente estabas asustada... ¡no querías eso para tu vida!... bajaste la mirada y encontraste tu baúl, ¿alguien había entrado?...

Lo abriste y de él sacaste un vestido tan simple como ligero, y rápidamente te cambiaste... debías salir y despejarte... pero al salir, Meiko debía acompañarte, y realmente querías estar sola...

Tomaste con tus manos los zapatos más sencillos que tuvieras y descalza y sin hacer ruido saliste, en el pasillo no parecía haber nadie, te acercaste a hurtadillas a el barandal y miraste por él la entrada completamente vacía... era tu oportunidad. Te acercaste a las escaleras, pero antes de que pudieras siquiera pisar el primer escalón, viste a un niño entrando y te escondiste de golpe.

—Alphonse... ¿A qué has venido?—. El niño de golpe hiso una reverencia, tú lo mirabas directamente.

—Quería hablar con Allen-sama—

—Esta un poco ocupado ahora—. Se disculpo Meiko, el niño parecía claramente decepcionado.

— ¡Alphonse!—. La voz de Allen aparecía desde abajo de las escaleras—Deberías pasarlo directamente conmigo Meiko, los concejales siempre pueden esperar—

—Lo que ocurre es que no quiere tratar con ellos—

—Cierto, de cualquier modo ya termine por hoy—. Allen le sonreía a Meiko y después se agacho a la altura del niño—Y bien, ¿Que necesitas?—

—Quería agradecerle por la ayuda a mi familia—. El niño estaba haciendo una completa reverencia enfrente de Allen, el solo sonrió.

—No tienes que agradecer—. El solo toco la cabeza del niño con cariño y él se levanto sonriéndole... y te miro, Allen al darse cuenta de eso se giro encontrándote agachada en las escaleras y sonrió en clara burla.

—Alphonse, te presentare a alguien muy importante—. Le aseguro cuando se volvió a verlo —¿Puedes bajar?—. Suspirando bajaste y te encontraste con la cruda verdad, parecías demasiado sospechosa.

Tu vestido era lo bastante simple como para poder ir al pueblo y que no te reconocieran, estabas descalza y además... claro estaba, te habían encontrado espiando.

—Alphonse, ella es mi prometida, Rillane—te presento con una sonrisa— ¿Verdad que es hermosa?—. El niño solo sonrió y asintió, le sonreíste en respuesta agradecida.

—Es un placer conocerla Rillane-sama—. Añadió haciendo una reverencia.

—El placer es mío Alphonse—. Lo imitaste, solo que tomando tu vestido para tu reverencia.

—Bien... como veras, me estaba desobedeciendo—. Y un choque de electricidad recorrió tu cuerpo— ¿Cómo crees que debería castigarla?—. Y recordaste el rostro de la mujer del pueblo y te petrificaste en tu lugar, ¿Se atrevería a golpearte?

El niño sonrió ante la pregunta de Allen y se acerco a su oído, Allen susurro un "excelente idea" y se giro para verte, estabas totalmente asustada... iba a golpearte, ¡Realmente se atrevería!

Se acerco con lentitud y tu cerraste los ojos completamente asustada, habías comenzado a temblar— ¿Estás bien?—. Te pregunto preocupado, solo bajaste la mirada... no querías esto—Rillane—

— ¡Suéltame!-. Y así, lo empujaste y comenzaste a correr en dirección a la puerta, escuchaste su voz y la de Meiko, pero simplemente los ignoraste, cuando estabas lo suficientemente lejos, como podías te pusiste los zapatos y seguiste corriendo.

x..X..x..X..x

Caminaste por el pueblo, quizás si hubieran sabido que la prometida del príncipe estaba allí, entonces quizás hubieran sospechado de ti... pero nadie te veía y tu caminabas observando todo, levantaste la vista, el sol comenzaba a bajar, pero sabias que aun faltaban horas.

— ¡Meiko-sama!—gritaron algunos, te enderezaste y te escondiste en el hueco que había entre dos casas... ella paso enfrente de ti y les sonreía a todos, no preguntaba por nadie, solo caminaba. Seguiste por aquel hueco dando a la otra calle y comenzaste a correr.

Seguías tu camino, tenias frio... hambre... estabas cansada y definitivamente no querías regresar al castillo, ver a Allen solo terminaría por frustrarte mas, te recargaste en una de las paredes de las casas y miraste a la multitud pasar.

—Buenas tardes—. Te saludo un hombre, te giraste con rapidez, su ropa era totalmente normal y estaba cubierto por una gabardina sucia, hiciste una reverencia— ¿Tiene hambre?—. Lo miraste con curiosidad—parecía estar perdida y quería ayudarla—

— ¿Kaito-san?—. Él solo relajo sus hombros y comenzó a reír.

—Si dice mi nombre todos comenzaran a actuar raro, por favor venga—. Asentiste y lo seguiste, el te llevo hasta uno de los puestos y te dio a escoger, tomaste lo primero que viste y Kaito pago y se fueron.

— ¿Porque todos actúan así con ustedes?—

—Porque somos los mas cercanos al rey—. Lo miraste sin entender—Allen es rey, solo le falta la aceptación del resto, pero aquí todos saben que es rey—

—Para eso necesita casarse conmigo... ¿Verdad?—. Le preguntaste mientras comenzabas a comer con lentitud.

—Su sangre, como la de usted, es real—. Lo miraste con detenimiento—Allen no necesita casarse para ser rey, si lo está haciendo ahora, es para mantener la paz entre sus reinos—

—Mi reino no ha atacado al de Allen durante años—. Él solo rio.

—Se dio cuenta cuando llego, ¿No?—. Volviste a mirarlo—Una gran muralla rodea el pueblo... es para proteger a los ciudadanos y para evitar una invasión—. Él solo te miro—No ha habido una invasión de su reino en 17 años... pronto se cumplirán 18—

—No ha habido una invasión desde que nací—

—Su padre no quería arriesgarse a perderla, pero aun así nos ataco por última vez cuando Lenko tenía 8 años y Allen 5 años... poniéndolos a ambos en peligro mortal—. Tenías un sentimiento de culpa increíble.

—Pero, si no han habido invasiones en tantos años, ¿Porque el compromiso?—. Él solo levanto su mirada al cielo.

—Usted algún día será reina... preferíamos no arriesgarnos a que la historia se repita con los hijos de Lenko y Allen—

Ambos estaban sentados en la plaza de la cuidad, al rededor de ustedes habían personas yendo y viniendo sin prestarles mucha atención, cuando terminaste de comer Kaito se levanto y te sonrió.

—La dejare sola—. Lo miraste incrédula—De verdad, Meiko solo me pidió que me asegurara que usted comiera algo—. Entonces, ¿Meiko sabía que estaba con él?—Tenga cuidado cuando regrese—. Y así se marcho, sin mostrar respeto, solo se fue.

Miraste a todos lados sintiéndote observada, te levantaste y comenzaste a correr en la dirección opuesta al castillo, aun tenias suficientes horas como para poder seguir visitando el pueblo. Caminabas mientras mirabas todos los detalles, ese sentimiento de ser observada había desaparecido por completo... de verdad debías estar sola.

—Señorita—. Te giraste y viste a una pequeña niña—Tenga—. Te extendió unas flores y la miraste sin entender—Es un regalo—. Le sonreíste y las tomaste.

— ¿Por qué?—. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo de regreso a jugar, eso había sido realmente extraño y encantadoramente dulce.

Tomaste las flores entre tus manos y seguiste caminando mirando todo el lugar, era acogedor estar ahí—Disculpe—. Te giraste y viste a un chico unos pocos años menor que tu—Tenga—. Y te extendía de nuevo flores, lo miraste con curiosidad.

— ¿Porque me las das?—. Él solo se encogió de hombros y se fue... eso había sido más extraño.

Miraste a todos lados, buscándolo, era bastante obvio lo que ocurría, al poco tiempo, seguiste caminando y como suponías sucedió.

—Disculpa—. Esta vez era una mujer mucho más grande que tú, te extendía las rosas y te sonreía—Para usted—. Ni siquiera te preocupaste en preguntar, solo las tomaste y le sonreíste.

Sucedió muchas veces mas, entre esas personas que te daban rosas y flores, hubo al menos otras 5 niñas encantadoras, 7 adolecentes y 8 personas mayores que tu, hasta que al final, cuando ya no podías cargar mas flores, una pareja de ancianos se te acerco entregándote la ultima, les sonreíste con dulzura y te acercaste al borde del pueblo, estaba bastante solitario en ese lugar y los arboles daban sombra, aunque definitivamente ya no era necesaria... había comenzado a obscurecer.

—Señorita—. Te giraste y viste a un hombre, estaba cubierto de lodo y tenía una capucha que lo cubría—Tenga—. Suspiraste frustrada.

—Ya no puedo cargar mas, por favor dile a Allen que basta—

—Basta—. Susurro él para sí mismo... te sentaste de lleno al suelo y las flores cayeron a tu alrededor— ¿Sigues molesta?—. Te pregunto él mientras se quitaba la gabardina y te cubría con ella.

Su cabello como partes de su cara estaban cubiertos de lodo seco, convirtiéndolo por un instante en un castaño con pequeños mechones rubios apenas visibles.

— ¿Por qué diablos estas cubierto de lodo?—. Él solo se rio ante la pregunta.

— ¿Porque, te gusta?—

—Definitivamente te da un toque salvaje irresistible...—. Él solo rio a carcajadas mientras se sentaba a tu lado— ¿Por qué tantas flores?—

—Estabas molesta—. Te respondió con simpleza—Y como no es mi estilo hacerte enojar, al menos sin saber por qué, decidí disculparme—. Fue cuando recordaste...

—Eres un imbécil—

—¿Me dirás ya porque estas molesta?—. Ese sentimiento de odio se acumulo en ti—Aun debo castigarte, ¿recuerdas?—. Lo miraste sin creértelo y al mismo tiempo te levantaste de golpe y comenzaste a caminar—¿Qué ocurre?—

—Castigarme por desobedecer, es una ley total y completamente estúpida—. Te giraste molesta y el parecía igual de molesto—Eres un imbécil total por permitir dicha ley—. Él suspiro con frustración y agito un poco su cabello, soltando pequeños pedazos de lodo.

— ¿Tú crees que la permito?—. Cruzaste de brazos, parecía querer contenerse— ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo desde que llegue de tu reino?... ¿Descansar?—

—Eres un bastardo—. Soltaste molesta mientras te girabas para irte.

—¡Ahora no Rin!—. Te grito molesto, lo miraste sorprendida—¡Ahora me escucharas sin quejarte ni actuar como niña consentida!... Siéntate—. Lo miraste sin moverte, el solo te tomo del brazo con poca delicadeza y te sentó a su lado.

Se hiso silencio... él trataba de calmarse y tu lo mirabas con miedo, aun sujetaba tu brazo y definitivamente no era con delicadeza.

—Lo siento—. Te soltó con lentitud, tu solo alejaste tu brazo de el—De verdad lo siento—. Parecía claramente afectado... estaba realmente arrepentido.

—No te preocupes—. Tratabas de tranquilizarlo, el levanto la vista y te abrazo, sin entender mucho el porqué le correspondiste—¿Qué ocurrió?—

—Durante mi ausencia—. Se detuvo abrazándote mas—Hubo 10 asesinatos de mujeres desobedientes—. Te estremeciste entre sus brazos y el claramente pareció sentirlo—Les ordene a los concejales que la ley fuera cancelada apenas mi padre murió... dijeron que no tenía derecho de hacer aquello como príncipe—. No sabías que hacer... solo acariciaste su espalda tratando de calmarlo—Cuando mi madre murió... les exigí de nuevo que quitaran dicha ley... me respondieron que no era posible hasta que fuera rey—

— ¿Por eso de este compromiso?—. Él solo negó, aun sin soltarte.

—Mi compromiso contigo es por otro motivo... yo ya soy rey de este reino—

— ¿Entonces porque aun esta esa ley?—. Él se separo de ti y te sentiste desorientada.

—Los concejales tratan de convencerme que la ley está bien—. Él se llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz—Y no puedo hacer nada hasta que ellos entiendan que no cambiare de opinión—

Se hiso silencio, bajaste la mirada, entonces... por eso Meiko parecía tan ofendida cuando le gritaste sobre Allen... lo miraste un segundo y luego abrazaste tus rodillas.

—Lo siento—. Él solo te miro sin comprender—Actué como niña caprichosa y te juzgue como asesino... discúlpame de verdad—. Solo lo escuchaste suspirar—Estaba muy asustada—. Le confesaste aun sin mirarlo.

— ¿De qué tenias miedo?—

—Estabas diciendo que me castigarías por desobedecer... y yo... pensé—. Él solo te interrumpió.

—¿Pensaste que iba a golpearte?—. Asentiste con debilidad, el se mantuvo en silencio y luego golpeo con ligereza tu cabeza—¿Satisfecha?—. Lo miraste molesta, el solo te sonrió con dulzura y luego te beso.

No parecía un beso como los recordabas, sus labios tenían un ligero toque a tierra, y no era brusco... solo era un beso dulce que buscaba calmarte, poco después te rodeo con sus brazos y se separo de ti para abrazarte.

—Se que soy un monstro contigo—. Comenzó el, sentías el golpe de un corazón en tu pecho... ya no sabias si eras tú o él—Pero te juro con mi vida que jamás te lastimare—Allen tenía problemas de personalidad múltiple... pero solo relajaste tus hombros y lo abrazaste con fuerza...

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos se movió—Ah, lo olvide, aun debo castigarte—. Susurro él—Alphonse pensó en un castigo interesante—. Trataste de separarte y el solo te sujeto con fuerza, separo su rostro del tuyo y te beso, abriste los ojos sorprendida.

Se separo con una sonrisa de ti y se levanto, lo miraste sin entender—Dijo, "podría besarla como castigo"—. Y así comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, había anochecido y lo acababas de notar, te levantaste con mucha dificultad y caminaste detrás de Allen, el se había delatado bastantes metros.

—Len—. Se giro y te miro totalmente sorprendido—Toma—. Le extendiste la capucha y el te miro sin entender.

—Hace frio, por favor úsala—. Te pidió y tú seguiste caminando, aun extendiéndosela.

—Tu toque salvaje está desapareciendo—. Le informaste y cansado la tomo cubriéndose.

—Vamos—. Él se detuvo tu lo alcanzaste, cuando estuviste a su lado el te rodeo con su brazo—Como me desobedeciste, volveré a castigarte—. Lo miraste molesta.

—Me besaste dos veces, tenía derecho a desobedecerte una vez—. Él solo entrecerró los ojos y tu le sonreíste.

—Entonces quiero que me beses—. Te detuviste, el te miraba directamente con bastante seriedad, bajaste la mirada... esto era un juego estúpido.

—Vamos, se hace tarde—. Seguiste caminando, el te tomo del brazo y te regreso, antes de besarte te sonrió... el toque de tierra había desaparecido y el beso se volvió a asemejar a los de siempre... te separaste de él y lo miraste directamente—Basta—. Él solo te miro directamente y suspiro.

—Olvidaste tus flores—. Te giraste y en el lugar en el que habían estado, estaban todas las flores que te había dado, incluso algunas aplastadas.

—Gracias por las flores—. Dijiste haciendo una reverencia, el puso una mano en tu hombro y te levantaste... el volvió a besarte—¡Basta!—. Él solo sonrió con sarcasmo—Allen basta—

—Hace un segundo era Len—

—Hace un segundo habías prometido que no me lastimarías—. Dejo de sonreír—Amo a Mikuo—una risa sarcástica salió de sus labios, esperabas el insulto.

—Lo sé—

No dijo nada mas... regreso a donde habían estado y se agacho para recoger las flores, lo miraste desde dónde estabas y cuando regreso el no te miro, solo te extendió las flores y te dejo atrás... con aquel enorme ramo de rosas y con solo su espalda como visión... la increíble soledad y tristeza te invadió...

Lo perdiste de vista, y suspiraste cansada... comenzaste a caminar con lentitud en la obscuridad del pueblo, no había nadie a tu alrededor y no podías verlo.

Un brazo te tomo por la cintura alzándote en el aire—¡Sue…!—. Estabas segura que era Allen, hasta que te cubrió la boca para evitar que gritaras... y el horrible olor a alcohol inundo el ambiente.

Fin del cap

* * *

Es de los capitulos mas largos que e escrito, y a decir verdad, era mucho mucho mas largo, pero lo corte e.e

Aclaraciones:

Mary: gracias! :D Siento que mas que nada es porque, vamos, aunque no ames a alguien, si te casas con el, al menos esperas que, quizas no te ame, pero te respete hasta sierto nivel xD, Mikuo, Mikuo Mikuo, D: yo lo amo, pero claramente vere el modo de hacer que su aparicion sea estupenda :D DISCULPA LA ENORME DEMORA!

Anaiza: sip, todo es coestion del orgullo de Rin mas que nada, disculpa la demora!

Take: muchas gracias :), seehh el estupido de Len xD, disculpa la demora D:

Shina: Muchas gracias :D disculpa la demora!

Kiry: -sale de su escondite(?)- gomen! D: no volvere a desaparecer... no, si digo eso seria mentir... rezare para que mi escuela sea menos estricta D: reza conmigo!

The Ghost:... am...sorry I do not speak English ... so ... thanks?

Leidy: gracias! de verdad me vi tentada a cambiar la narracion de ultimo momento, pero D: esta narracion siento -en mi muy humilde opinion- es la que mejor se me da D: no me molesta tu sugerencia -w- de verdad! pero tomando en cuenta, que hace mucho que no escribia la continuacion, y en esta ausencia e usado solo la narracion de segunda persona, entonces... sedi a la costumbre xD, en fin, espero te alla gustado :D y disculpa mucho la demora!

Shina: solo porque dices que soy gran escritora te contesto doble :D

ahora, una alcaracion mucho mas importante, aqui, ante ustedes y mi recien re-instalado internet, les juro por Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, Fullmetal, La verdad y el RoyEd, en resumen, todo lo sagrado para mi, que no voy a dejar tirada la historia! jamas lo e hecho y no voy a comenzar con esta, puedo tardar un semestre entero en actualizar, pero actualizare! por favor, no se preocupen :D veran el final (algun dia) de esta historia, eso es seguro! :D

Se les quiere mucho y pronto les traigo el 7 :D

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!

*fan obsesiva de Fullmetal y el RoyEd


	8. El error de Romeo

Buen dia/tarde/noche! Isa reportandose :3 como veran, me tarde mas de lo que debi (conciderando que solo debia editar el cap) pero si no me hubieran prestado una computadora en la escuela, posiblemente ni lo tendria hoy e.e... e tenido una semana horrenda, pero bueno! termino (eso creo...) :3 espero les guste

Bien, aqui esta:

Capitulo 7:_ El error de Romeo_

Habías cometido un error, con una simple disculpa debía ser suficiente, pero aun así, recorriste todos los lugares buscando tantas flores como para que ella aceptara con su orgullo perdonarte… y a pesar de eso… lo habías vuelto a arruinar… ¿Qué necesidad tenias de besarla?

Sabias que estaba molesta… y realmente no querías ver su mirada de decepción… o incluso peor, de anhelo… anhelo de Mikuo… porque… ¿Por qué no podía el ocupar tu lugar?... ¿Por qué no podías…?

-lo siento—te giras y ella no estaba, miraste a todos lados… un horrible sentimiento te inundo, corriste sobre tus pasos hasta que viste aquello que tanto habías temido— ¡Rin!—ella estaba sobre el suelo apenas unos centímetros… pero sentías como si aquel bastardo la sujetara sobre un precipicio…—suéltala—el solo rio y la ira se incremento

—vamos, préstame a tu novia... te la regresare—

—suéltala bastardo—

Lloraba… ella lloraba… y tú no podías moverte… ¿Qué harías si el maldito se atrevía a lastimarla? Si te movías, existía la posibilidad de que la lastimara… si no… era obvio que lo haría…

—oh vamos... solo esta noche... no le hare nada que ella no quiera—la tocaba… él se atrevía a pasear su mano inmunda por su perfecto y puro cuerpo…

— ¡Len!—ella te suplicaba que la salvaras y cuando grito tu nombre te moviste sin pensarlo… el bastardo comenzó a ahorcarla…

—La matare si te acercas—… te detuviste levantando las manos para que dejara de asfixiarla.

—Te ordeno que la sueltes—estaba a solo unos metros... querías salvarla... querías abrazarla y alejarla de aquel lugar—es mía—el hombre solo rio a carcajadas.

— ¿Y quién eres tú?—… tu puño sobre su mejilla lo mando directo al suelo, sin preocuparte por tus modales, sin preocuparte por tu nombre…

—No vuelvas jamás a tocarla—igual de rápido, terminaste de nuevo el suelo recibiendo golpes torpes a causa del alcohol, que no tardaste en regresar—es mía—le informaste, él debía, el mundo debía enterarse— ¡mía!—

— ¡Allen suéltalo!—aun querías golpear su inerte cuerpo, pero los brazos de Rillane rodeándote por el cuello te lo impidieron—Len, por favor, suéltalo—la sujetaste con fuerza… sentías que si la soltabas desaparecería.

—Lo siento—tu voz se quebró por completo—por favor, discúlpame—le suplicabas y ella solo te abrazo mas.

—Vamos—te pidió, no te moviste—es tarde Meiko se preocupara, vamos—tardaste unos cuantos segundos en levantarte.

—pensé que te mataría si me acercaba... no quería que te lastimara—la abrazaste con fuerza, no querías que nadie la alejara de tu lado—lo siento, por favor perdóname—ella solo comenzó a llorar.

—Estaba muy asustada— ¿ese sentimiento te provocaba verla tan indefensa…? era un sentimiento asqueroso, no se comparaba con la repentina felicidad de verla molesta… no querías seguir sintiéndolo…

Pasaron los minutos con ese terrible temor de desaparecer si se les ocurría separarse, no pensabas en nada que no fuera abrazarla... no pensabas en nada ni en nadie que no fuera Rin...

— ¡Len!—grito la voz que parecía de Meiko y te separase de ella... por un segundo te sentiste desaparecer— ¿están bien?, ¿qué ocurrió?—

—Quiero que mates a este tipo—sin preocuparte, solo tomaste la mano de Rin comenzando a caminar—quiero que sea lo primero que hagas al despertar—sabias, que Meiko sabía que no era una broma.

—Lo que usted ordene su majestad—

Era tu culpa… si no la hubieras besado no se hubiera separado de ti… y no hubiera tendido que haber pasado por un martirio innecesario…

—No te sientas culpable—la miraste sorprendido.

— ¿Porque lo dices?—solo rio.

—Tienes en toda la cara, "soy un idiota"—la miraste curioso.

—Y según tú, ¿cuál es la diferencia?—te sonrió.

—Ahora también dice "soy culpable"—bajaste la mirada.

—Lo siento—

—Deberás construir un castillo entero para poder pagar tu culpa—

— ¿Lo quieres en el mar o en la montaña?—ella solo rio… cuando te miro supo que no mentias.

Siguieron con su silencioso camino, tenias el peso de la culpabilidad en tus hombros y cualquier hombre que se acercara te parecía peligroso… no volverías a soltarla… no volverías a dejarla ir.

El camino a partir de ahí fue en total silencio, te debatías entre tu enojo interior por haber retrasado tu promesa varios meses y tu otro odio interior por haberle permitido a ese bastardo tocarla.

— ¿Qué harás con tu toque salvaje?—la miraste con curiosidad—digo, no es que me desagrade—reíste mientras subían la colina que los llevaba al castillo.

— ¿Puedes voltearte?—le pediste, ella te miro sin comprender, aunque después de unos segundos salto sobre si misma y se giró pidiéndote disculpas.

Comenzaste a quitarte la capucha arrojándola a los arbustos donde la habías recogido al principio-ese era tu escondite predilecto para salir sin ser detectado-y al mismo tiempo, trataste de quitarte el lodo del cabello—listo—ella se giró y te miro con una sonrisa burlona.

—tienes lodo en el cabello—traste de quitarte los restos de lodo—espera—y ella trato de ayudarte también—bien, listo—le sonrió y continuaron caminando... ya no sujetabas su mano.

— ¡Allen-sama!, el concejal lleva dos horas esperándolo—un suspiro frustrado salió de tus labios.

—dile que mañana lo atenderé, hoy no quiero saber más de el—la mujer asintió y te giraste— ¿quieres comer?—negó con lentitud—bien, te acompañare a tu cuarto—asintió y te adelantaste deteniéndose en la puerta de su cuarto—buenas noches—giraste sobre ti mismo y de un momento a otro, Rillane apretaba con fuerza tu brazo.

—... puedes—la miraste con curiosidad— ¿puedes dormir aquí?—una sonrisa salió de tus labios.

—Mikuo me odiara si acepto—su semblante cambio a uno serio.

—tienes razón—susurro girándose para abrir su puerta.

—Pero me odiare más si no puedes dormir por mi culpa—la tomaste de la mano y ambos entraron acostándose tal cual en la cama, ella te abrazo con fuerza.

—Gracias—

—Mikuo lo hubiera hecho mejor... discúlpame por no ser el—sabias que ese solo había sido un arranque de sinceridad sin sentido.

—si hubieras sido el, no estarías aquí—la mírate con curiosidad—estarías en América... te agradezco no por hacer lo que Mikuo debería... te agradezco por hacer lo que Len hace... te agradezco por protegerme—la abrazaste con fuerza.

—Estaba muy asustado—ese había sido otro ataque de sinceridad que había terminado por hacerla llorar.

x..X..x..X..x

—Allen-sama, el concejal dice que es urgente—estabas molesto y no tenias intenciones de ir con el bastardo que solo te diría que golpear mujeres estaba bien...

—Ya voy—le informaste y comenzaste a caminar a tu despacho mientras masajeabas tu cien tratando de tranquilizarte.

Al entrar lo viste sentado enfrente de tu escritorio, el miraba la pintura de tu familia, te aclaraste la garganta para hacerle saber que estabas ahí.

—Su majestad—el hombre hacia unos reverencia—buenos días—

—no son buenos si me agobia tan temprano—

—Ocurre su majestad, que me entere de la muerte del ciudadano—frunciste el señor molesto— ¿puedo saber el motivo?—estabas seguro, que si decías "porque era un bastardo", te traería problemas.

—ataco a mi prometida—le informaste.

— ¿Rillane-sama esta aquí?—asentiste con debilidad, el hombre sonrió—me encantaría saludarla—eso solo incremento tu molestia.

—primero resolvamos nuestros asuntos—te sentaste enfrente de el— ¿a qué venia?—

—Es sobre el asunto de la ley de su padre—suspiraste con frustración—esa ley tiene más tiempo que usted—

—no voy a cambiar de idea concejal, quiero que esa ley se cancele ahora—tu acompañante no se movió—entonces supongo... que quiere acompañar al bastardo que ataco a Rillane—tu no jugabas, ya después inventarías alguna mentira para su muerte... el hombre se estremeció, se levantó y se fue después de hacer una reverencia.

Suspiraste y dejaste caer tu cabeza de lleno en el respaldo... ayer había afectado realmente todo lo que habías logrado hasta ahora, ¡¿en qué diablos pensabas al besarla?!... recargaste tu cabeza sobre el escritorio descansando la vista... debías resolver esto... pero no querías lastimarla... no ahora.

—Len—era la voz de Kaito la que te molestaba.

—Entra—el entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, y se sentó enfrente de ti mirándote con detenimiento— ¿qué quieres?—

—Saber que ocurrió ayer—te enderezaste y lo miraste con seriedad— ¿porque hay un pueblerino muerto?—

—porque el bastardo trato de aprovecharse de Rillane—

— ¿Tenías que matarlo?—esa pregunta ofendía, ¡claro que tenías que matarlo!

—Matare a cualquier hombre que se le acerque—respondiste sin moverte, Kaito sonrió.

— ¿También a Mikuo-sama?—te levantaste molesto tirando algunas cosas.

— ¡Ese bastardo será el primero en morir!—la simple mención de su nombre te había alterado—no merece ni la molestia, pero disfrutare matándolo—

— ¿porque?—

Te enderezaste y lo miraste incrédulo... lo había hecho a propósito y su sonrisa cómplice te lo decía... el quería que te dieras cuenta de lo que el había visto tiempo atrás...

—porque está haciendo sufrir a Rin... dejándola sola—

— ¿no es mejor así?—levantaste la mirada encontrándote con su sonrisa—así seguirá siendo tuya... ¿que crees que ocurra cuando Mikuo-sama regrese?—no habías pensado en eso, en realidad lo creías imposible—Rillane no te ama... pero si lo ama a el... tu excusa de la guerra no durara mucho a este paso... y el reino Hatsune es un enemigo peligroso...—te recargaste en la pared y lo miraste con seriedad.

— ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?—el solo sonrió mientras se levantaba.

—quiero que piense claramente, ¿quiere seguir con este tonto juego?—mordiste tu labio y Kaito te sonrió—lo último que dijo el prisionero antes de ser asesinado fue "no sabía que era una chica especial... pensé que era como el resto y podría lograr mi objetivo sin ser lastimado... pero mírame ahora, estoy a punto de morir"—te sonrió y para girarse y salir.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Anaiza: no no no... jamas se me cruzaria por la mente dejarla. No iba a dejar que Len dejara esa ley, es anti-humana... la sujetaba un borracho que ahora no tiene cabeza :3

Mel: xD etto... esa promesa la estoy guardando para despues :3

Mary: espero te alla gustado :3

Alice: gracias

Bien, hoy estoy medio atontada y no se que decir aqui... emm amo a mi novio... OH ESPEREN!... no tengo e.e... entonces, :3 amo a Edward Mustang!

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	9. -Francia-

_30/Abril/2013_

Informe sobre Francia.

Francia: nombre técnico por el cual abrevio "Te odio mi princesa"

Hola!

No he muerto señores, quizas estoy en un estado similar, pero aun respiro.

Bien, a estas alturas, ni siquiera deberia preocuparme por esta historia, es decir! lo publique hace casi un año, a estas alturas la historia deberia estar terminada y yo deberia estar feliz y tranquila, o bien sobre otra idea, pero bueno, todos sabemos que no es asi.

Esta historia a diferencia de las otras 18 historias que habia escrito ya, se vio afectada por mi repentino cambio de escuela, sinceramente pense que todo seguiria igual (_ingenua~_) pero no! esto no es la secundaria, donde salirme del salon, dormir en clases y no hacer tarea era lo cotidiano. En la preparatoria es un complejo y extraño proceso donde todo debe hacerse para ya, y me lo pidieron el mismo dia (no juego, una vez me encargaron un rotafolio con, si no mal recuerdo, informacion sobre la musica para el final de dia) y eso a demas de quitarme tiempo (facilmente podria escribir -y lo hago- en el camion) me estresa y ustedes no quieren ver a una chica como yo estresada.

Es dificil, muy dificil y muy molesto para mi no haber terminado Francia hac meses como se supone debio ser, es la primera vez que me ausento tanto entre capitulo y capitulo y estreso mas al saber que ustedes esperan tanto tiempo (tambien soy lectora, se lo que se siente esperar un año por la actualizacion) ademas, tengo un serio problema justo ahora, perdi la confianza en mi trabajo.

Perder la confianza en mi trabajo, es la cosa mas complicada que me a susedido en este tiempo, nunca me crei la gran cosa, no _soy_ la gran cosa, pero al menos me gustaba y confiaba que lo que escribia, estaba al menos con el formato correcto (para como estan las cosas, es bastante saberte el formato) pero ahora entre todo el estres y entre que mi maestra de español odia todos los ensayos que le llevo, eso señores, eso hace que pierdas la confianza totalmente.

Ademas, en tercer semestre (como quien dice, en agosto) mis practicas de hospital (que ya las llevo) se duplicaran, ahora seran dos hermosos y preciosos dias donde ire a trabajar gratis (cosa que sinceramente no me molesta, ayudare al resto) y asi se iran sumando dias, hasta que valla toda la bendita semana.

Ademas, estoy encargada del formato del periodico escolar y en el proximo semestre tambien comenzare a escribir y muchas otras cosas en las cuales no quiero pensar...

Y sobre todo, esta el hecho de que el estres y la falta de constancia me hiso perder el hilo de la historia, en si, justo ahora solo se lo que generalmente pasara, mas no tengo la idea clara de como diablos hacer que ocurra, en si, la historia esta detenida en mi mente.

En resumen, no tengo tiempo de escribir, ni de planear, no tengo confianza ni se como continuar, en si, la historia esta total y completamente detenida, lo ultimo que publique, es lo ultimo que e escrito, y eso fue en Enero.

Antes de que corra la histeria colectiva, NO, no voy a abandonar la historia, no lo he hecho, y no comenzare con esta, esto es solo para que esten enterados de la situacion, ¿porque hago esto?, porque odio las mentiras, porque pienso que ustedes deben saber que ocurre con la historia, porque esta pasando lo que nunca me habia pasado, para que no se desesperen y me tengan UN poco mas de pasiencia, solo por eso, nada mas.

La situacion es complicada, no lo negare, pero alguna vez cree la historia, puedo volver a hacerlo si es necesario, solo les pido un poco de pasiencia, de tiempo y muchos videos Kagamincest que me inspiren.

NO SE LIBRARAN TAN FACIL DE MI! ¡aun no!

Mientras respire, ustedes pueden estar seguros que esta historia terminara (en cuyo caso deje de respirar mi editora -Si Ruko, te hablo a ti- conoce el final y por pura culpabilidad y amor a mi persona lo terminara)

Isa, la autora que se preocupa por sus lectores se va!

Bye Bye!


End file.
